Psychic
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny starts new life somewhere else, and finds out that Amity Park was kept a secret. Everyone outside is still trying to find proof of ghosts. Danny joins a Ghost Hunting team, as the psychic who talks to ghosts, but what happens when the team investigates Amity Park?
1. Prologue

**Author note: Poll winner! Ta-Da!**

**~CWA**

**Title:** Psychic

**Summary: **Danny starts new life somewhere else, and finds out that Amity Park was kept a secret. Everyone outside is still trying to find proof of ghosts. Danny joins a Ghost Hunting team, as the physic who talks to ghosts, but what happens when the team investigates Amity Park?**  
Genre: **Adventure/Family**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom._

**Notes: **Slight AU. All the experiences (later) from ghosts are things that have 1. Happened to me 2. Stories from my friends/family that have happened to them 3. Things from Ghost Hunters/Ghost Adventures. Also, the people in the ghost hunting team are OCs, sort of. I mean, I didn't feel like making it an _official _crossover and use the actual people from Ghost Adventures or Ghost Hunters.

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

I looked around in horror.

"NO," I screamed.

I tried to go ghost, but my powers still weren't looked down at me, his face torn in anger. Flames were everywhere. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save anyone….Dan had gotten loose….and it was all my fault….I know it was my fault….It was always my fault…

Dan laughed in my face and shot another blast at me. I dodged but my hurt side and bloodied vision caught up to me quickly. I fell down. Dan towered over me.

"You're so pathetic…You can't do anything! You know, this is your fault. They're all dead! Everyone! And it's your fault," he laughed, "I think I'll spare you…let you suffer. You can't do anything with your powers gone!"

Suddenly, I felt myself be filled with rage at him.

"YOU DID THIS!"

My side didn't hurt anymore and the pain didn't bother me- neither did all the smoke and flames. I stood up and felt two rings travel up and down me. Dan narrowed his eyes,

"You shouldn't be able to do that!"

I growled and I powered a large ice blast to shoot at him. I hit him dead on. Dan was encased in ice, but he got out quickly with a large roar. I shot him again,

"I DID NOTHING! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

I shot a blast at him,  
"MOM," I shot another blast with each name I called, "DAD! JAZZ! TUCKER! LANCER! EVERYONE! YOU KILLED SAM!"

Her name was a ghostly wail aiming at Dan at the same time I shot an ice blast that was huge. The two combined and Dan's eyes widened.  
"How," he started but he couldn't finish. The ice blast had spread over the waves of the ghostly wail that I was still screaming. The wail hit him and he screamed. His body was frozen and then torn apart. He was _ended._

I collapsed and coughed. I turned back into my human half. I coughed and tried to get some air. I got knocked out just as I spotted a helicopter.

"In later news, we have a tragedy that took place in a small town, Amity Park, Illinois. The town was mysteriously set to flames. By the time the national guard got there, everyone was dead. However, there was one survivor. The last sole living person from Amity Park, Daniel Jack Fenton, age fourteen. President has stated that they will look into the tragedy to reveal if it was indeed a terrorist attack."

I blinked. I looked and saw that the news was spoken from the television…_where am I? _Looking around I realized a few things: I was wearing a gown, there was an IV in my arm, and the place- wherever it was- was most defiantly a hospital. A head poked in from the door and she smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy."

She walked in. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at me,

"I'm sorry about your loss."

We both looked at the television, where the newswoman was still speaking about Amity Park and the people in it. The nurse reached for the remote and turned it off. She looked at me,  
"Don't think you need to hear any of that right now, dearie. You just rest up. The doctor said you have several broken bones and severe burns, so you need to rest, okay?"

I tried to nod and she smiled. Then, she left me to my thoughts. _Dan is gone and done…for good….does that make me a murderer? _I felt tears swell up in my eyes and eventually I fell asleep to only one thought, _I need to leave….Vlad can't find me…_


	2. Poor Kid

**Author Note: Okay, so please no hate/flames, but please do review! And yes, I do update a bit quick but that's because I have no social life what so ever. Seriously. This is the chic who spent all of summer so far locked in her room watching Netflix, Youtube, and all the Batman movies she has *which is a lot***

**~CWA**

**(P.S. I am sorry about the beginning of this chapter, I am just a sap for cute heartwarming scenes and considering the fact that I don't get to it often, I take every chance I got to write one and it's kind of an excuse to get Danny moving, so to speak.)**

**Chapter 1- Poor Kid:**

**Danny:**

I sighed as I still remembered that day. It was years ago and I still remember their deaths. Now, if people ever figured out my name they would recognize me. So, I did my best to blend in. I hid in the shadows of the real world, or I hid in the Ghost Zone. A year of hiding wasn't exactly the best plan- but with Vlad on my tail I had to. I had to get a name for myself, not as Fenton, but as…as something else…I needed a new name- a legal name change might work, but that requires money. Then, I would able to actually live. Maybe even finish high school.

I shook my head- _yeah right. _I wasn't the smart one, that was Jazz- _ow…okay, can't think like that. _I felt deep inside me, to my ice core from my ghost form. I used the coldness to help numb my mental pain. It still hurt to think about them. I never really got the chance to mourn properly after all. Not since the town was almost in ruins, and the bodies were never recovered.

I bit my lip as my stomach growled. I needed food. I hated to steal and I hated to do this. I hated to steal food to survive, but then again, it was New York and it was common for thieves. Though, I still despised it.

I spotted a small food stand of bread, apples, and cakes. I pulled my hoodie up and then turned invisible. I walked over to the stand and grabbed a piece of bread and an apple. I slowly turned visible in an alley and looked at my food. I was about to take a bit of the bread- it was, luckily, a large loaf- when I spotted a homeless man. I cursed my heroic side and walked over to him. He looked at me sourly, and then spotted the bread I was handing out.

I gave him a soft look and he softened up as he took the bread.  
"Bless you," he said. I nodded and left with a smile. I still had an apple in the hoodie pocket.

I pulled out the apple and took a bite out of it. I saw that the homeless man was happily eating his bread, but he kept looking at me as I stopped at the bus stop. He looked at me filled with such hope- like I was an angel…_I am no angel…I couldn't even save them…_

I heard a scream and I wasn't the only one. Everyone nearby was looking in horror. There was a little girl as she was in the road- a truck heading right for her. _Curse my superhero complex. _I ran towards the girl- which shocked me because shouldn't at least someone try and help the poor frozen in terror girl?

I ran towards her, aware of the eyes of everyone and the eyes of that homeless man. I grabbed her and just used my body as a shield as the truck couldn't stop in time. I turned us intangible. After the truck had driven by, the driver stopped and everyone watched. I sighed, but nonetheless turned visible.

I knew that since I was using my powers in human form- my glow was showing too. The white glow was all around me and the little girl was cradled in my arms. A woman was crying the most, and I assume that it was the child's mother. People were shocked still. I walked over and handed the child to her, my hood was loosening so she saw my bright blue eyes.

The homeless man was crying too.

"An angel," someone whispered. I would have face palmed but considering that everyone was in shock- I would rather them think angel than ghost.

I smiled and mock-saluted. Then, I disappeared.

I sat down in the chair at the café. I didn't have money, but it was a nice place to rest. I had flown from New York to West Virginia, so I was pretty tired (it didn't help that I had gotten hurt on the way there too, I mean, my side felt like it was split open!). The angel incident was all over the news and frankly, I had been surprised that Vlad didn't catch on yet. It also made me wonder why people didn't think I was a ghost. I mean, haven't they heard of Amity? _Dumb question, everyone's heard of Amity Park…_But didn't anyone know of the ghosts?

Ten minutes later of research on the free computers at the café revealed that the answer was no. They didn't know. The only thing the web brought up about Amity Park was that it was a nice place to live (the old website), the Great Amity Horror (the fire), and what the President had said at past meetings (theories of it being a terrorist attack).

A whole hour later of more research and possessing the computer (and no, not just Technus can do that- but it sure made me glad that it was pretty late and that barely anyone was there in the café) revealed _why_ there was no more information on Amity's ghosts. _I guess that's why the GiW is top secret. _The Guys In White were smarter than I gave them credit for- to practically erase all things about Amity Park ghosts and cover up everything- it sounded like a government conspiracy theory. Which, in a way, I guess it was.

I yawned and stretched. My eyelids felt pretty heavy. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Third Person:**

Kelly Lane always had a soft spot for kids. It was why she and her brother fought a lot because she had to help every poor kid she saw, even if they were both well into their thirties. However, finding a poor teen passed out at a computer at the café when she was about to close should've been something she was used to. Kids passed out a lot when they played too many video games. But this kid looked different.

He looked about maybe fifteen, unhealthily thin, and fragile. The hoodie he wore was black and worn. His pants were torn in places and looked a size too big. Kelly looked at him a bit more closely and was able to see his face. He had black messy hair that looked like it needed to be washed. His cheeks were slightly sucked in and his eyes were closed. Kelly looked at him sadly, _runaway? _She did get a few of them every now and then. Then again, this runaway also seemed a bit off.

Kelly got closer to the kid and gently shook his side.

"Hey," she said softly, "You gotta get up."

The kid woke up with a start and he was up into a fighting stance. He saw Kelly and his eyes softened. He dropped the stance and then winced as he held his side. Kelly looked at him with concern.  
"Are you okay?"  
Big blue eyes met hers. She was amazed that someone had eyes that blue, but they were a bit dull. With her wisdom from age, she knew the eyes were a door to the soul- if that was the case here, then the poor kid had a pretty sad soul. His eyes were a bit dull and sullen. It broke her heart to see a kid with eyes like that.

"Imma fine," the kid slurred slightly.

The brief thought that the kid had taken drugs went through her head, but she knew better. The kid didn't look like the type to take any drugs. His eyes, while sad, were too kind to do anything like that. _Maybe the poor child is just tired…._

The kid swayed slightly and was about to fall. Kelly caught him,  
"Whoa, easy there kid."  
Then, Kelly noticed the blood on his side- the side he was clutching.

"You're hurt."  
"Imma finneee…."

"No you aren't, you're getting delirious kid. Come on."

Kelly helped the kid walk out of the café. She carefully locked the doors to her café and then led the kid to her car.

"What's your name?"  
She turned to face the kid, but he was knocked out again. She sighed, _I hope Aaron can do something about it._

Aaron closed the door quietly. The kid was asleep on the bed, his wounds taken care of. _Good thing I was a nurse._ Kelly looked at him worriedly,  
"Will he be alright?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"He'll be fine, just a bruised rib. My question is why didn't you take him to the hospital?"  
"He was hurt and I didn't know his name."  
"_Hospital_."  
"But you used to be a nurse!"  
Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"You don't know this kid. He could be a thief! A criminal! A druggie!"

"You don't know him either! You have no right to just say he is a criminal! He could be just some poor kid that needs help!"

"Then why does he have so many scars!"

Kelly gasped. Aaron sat down,

"Kelly, he had so many scars on his chest. He is _fifteen_…"  
"Who would do that to a kid?"  
"I don't know…"

**Danny:**

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I blinked, _where am I? _I slowly sat up. I was in a bedroom- or something. My side wasn't bothering me as much. I looked to see that my shirt was off and I was bandaged. I was a bit off put because that meant that someone had taken off my shirt for me. I hated that. Most people kind of freaked out when they saw all my scars- some from ghost fighting, very small ones from Dash before ghost powers, and the most recent (and major ones) from the fire.

I sighed and found my shirt on a desk nearby. I pulled it on and yawned. I put a hand to my side- it felt like a bruised rib. I know the feeling since I have had one before. It would heal in a day or two from my advanced healing luckily.

I slowly walked towards the voices. The yelling had stopped. I opened the door and saw a man and a woman. They looked similar- I mean, their noses and everything. Maybe siblings or something. They looked about how old Mom and Dad was…_okay that still hurts._

The woman had short curly red hair and bright green eyes. The man had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that were dark. They both looked at me- one was concerned, and one was suspicious.

"Uhh….hi?"


	3. Growing Up

**Chapter 2- Growing Up:**

**Danny:**

It's been years of living (and working) with Kelly and Aaron, and three years since they adopted me. It's only been a month since I graduated high school, and right now I was looking at colleges with them. They were my family now. I mean, they know who I was- which was why they helped me legally change my name. _So goodbye Daniel Fenton and hello Danny Lane. _I didn't think that I would ever forget that look of total pride in Kelly and Aaron's eyes when I told them what I wanted my last name to be.

The down side was that I talked to Vlad. I hated the guy and I didn't see him face to face. I called him on a cell- that I bought myself- told him to leave me alone since he was bothering me, that I was okay and alive but still mourning, and that I have a new family. Then, I hung up. Though, before I could destroy the cell, he called back. I listened to the voice mail and Vlad said that he would back off- but that he would visit eventually. He was nice enough to actually make me a bank account with some of his money in it. I hated to use anything that fruitloop got me, but I guess over time we both matured. Besides, I really needed the money to get into college.

I sighed as I walked down the street. I stopped by the book shop. I worked there for half the week and helped Kelly at her café the other half.

"Good morning Gwyn," I said as I walked past her when I opened the shop.

Gwyn was the owner of the shop even if she was only as old as me. She had long purple hair- that was hopefully dyed- and bright blue eyes. She was a bit on the techy side and reminded me of Tucker and Sam combined- techno geek and kick ass. She had black shorts, gray pumps, gray overalls and black crop top. She had her classic googles loose around her neck- the yellow lens were gleaming. What I never figured out was why she had this piece of tech attached to her right arm like a bracelet- but it covered from her wrist to her elbow. She smiled.  
"Hey double D, what's up? Don't need much help today, but feel free to stand the cashier."

She swayed on the rolling ladder she was standing on. She pushed off a bookshelf to roll over to the other one. I raised an eyebrow.  
"You're going to fall."

"I'm nineteen, double D, I ain't gonna fall."

I rolled my eyes. Double D was her nickname for me- Danny Dude. She's been my friend for the past few years- a best friend, really. It was nice because she was the one who helped me move on and mourn- even though she didn't know that. She didn't even know my real name. She just knew me as _Danny Lane,_ adopted kid of 'K' and Aaron.

Actually, ever since I did get adopted things have changed for me. I had longer hair. I was tall and had muscles. I usually wore black pants, a black jacket, and usually some dark colored long sleeve shirt. Kelly and Aaron (who didn't know about my halfa status) were always concerned because I wore long sleeves even in the summer. It didn't bother me though because of my ice core.

I took my place behind the counter and clocked in. It was always weird working for someone my same age- even if I have done it for two years.

"Okay, D, I'm headin' in the back."  
"Not hacking the government again, are we," I asked teasingly. She stuck out her tongue,

"_No…_I already got everything I needed from that one time."

She winked then left. I shook my head. Gwyn was a good person, but she was too tech-savvy sometimes. She had a habit of hacking anything she could get into when she was bored- which led her to hack multiple government branches. I would turn her in- or stop her, but I knew it was pointless. I knew her well enough that if I tried to turn her in, she was good as disappearing. Besides, it wasn't like she was doing any harm and I knew she wouldn't get caught- she was too good for that.

I heard the door chime and I resisted the urge to wince. It was Nick. He was the one who kept bugging Gear- Gwyn's nickname- to go out with him.

"Where is my lovely Gwyn?"

I smirked, _witty banter- oh I love thee, _  
"In labor."  
He faltered and looked showed- his blonde hair was nearly on end, his blue eyes were wide, and his jaw was dropped. Then he recovered,  
"_Oh ha ha ha."  
_I shrugged,  
"I know, it was so funny, no need to over laugh though."

He glared and I glared right back. Him and I didn't exactly get along. He was the one who, in high school, was the bully. I hated bullies. Luckily, so did Gear.

"Where is Gwyn?"

I knew that if Gear was here, she would've winced. She hated being called Gwyn, only letting me be the one who call her by her real name. Everyone else is to call her Gear. I sighed,  
"She went to the shop."

He smiled, feeling victorious, and then left. I chuckled, _Gear refers to the back of the bookshop as the shop, not my felt he didn't know which one I was talking about._

By the end of the day, I headed back home. I had yet to move out of Kelly and Aaron's place though. I didn't want to move out until I went to college- which I needed to do. I walked through the door,  
"I'm home," I called out.

Kelly appeared from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel,  
"Oh, you're home! Something came in the mail."

She had a twinkle in her eye. I rushed to the counter where the letter was and tore it open.

_"Dear Daniel Jack Lane, you are hereby accepted into the West Virginia University…."_

I didn't even finish reading it. I laughed and cheered. I grabbed Kelly into a large hug,

"I've been accepted!"

**Kelly:**

I smiled so brightly to see him so happy. Danny wasn't that happy before he met the girl, Gear. She was his only and best friend in high school. I wonder if those two will ever get together. Though, it seemed like Danny had no interest in girls- _maybe he's-_ _no…he couldn't be…he's too…_

I chuckled. Danny had a bright smile on his face. It was nice to see. He didn't smile for the first year or so he was here. I think he was still mourning. I know that the university was a good thing for him- he was so excited about the paranormal research classes.


	4. Psychic Findings

**Author Note: I am surprised that no one pointed out that his adoptive mother thought for a brief second he could've been gay XD  
Anyway, no he is not gay, and no this will not be a DannyXOC. PLEASE REVIEW! No hate/flames please and thank you.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Psychic Findings**

**Danny:**

I set my suitcase on the ground inside the dorm. Aaron and Kelly had helped me bring in some things, but for the most part- we hugged, said our goodbyes, and they left. I looked around the dorm, _now, who's my dorm mate- roommate? _

I looked to see that both the beds were still just beds- nothing on them. The only thing that showed someone was there was me, and my suitcases.

"Hey."  
I turned to see a guy. He was tall- though we were about the same height, and more buff than me. He had jeans, a black tight shirt, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled and reached out his hand.

"The name's Benson, Charlie Benson, but everyone calls me Benson or Ben. I take it your my roommate, dorm mate or whatever?"  
I shook his hand,  
"I suppose so. My name's Danny, Danny Lane."

He smiled,  
"So what bed you want?"

Finally, I was done unpacking. Charlie, or Benson or whatever, hadn't unpacked yet, but I spotted him through the window in the courtyard. I shook my head as he was turned down by a few seniors. I looked over at my bed.

It was pretty simple. Black sheets, black blankets, and green pillows. I didn't personalize much, but I had my desk with my laptop on it, a few books, and picture frames. The pictures were of me, Gear, Kelly, and Aaron. I didn't have any pictures from the past- I couldn't find any.

I finally headed downstairs to get to the courtyard. Lots of people were there. Most were people trying to recruit the freshmen- like me- into their group and club.

"Would you like to join the Mens Choir?"

A guy said as he shoved a flyer in my face. I took it and smiled,  
"Thank you."  
I didn't have a mean bone in my body. At least, if I collect flyers I can see which one was most fitted for me. I wasn't going to join choir though. All around me, people were talking, chatting, and yelling. I sighed as I continued to walk, many guys were shoving flyers at me, so I took them to be polite.

"_Frat boys for life,"_ some guys were chanting.

They all were tall and had muscles. Each one was wearing a jacket of sorts- like football jackets. _Frat boys? _I rolled my eyes. They were like A-listers of college.

"Don't join them!"  
I turned to see another group of guys that were also tall and buff. They had a jacket on too. Theirs was red and white while the other group had green and white.

"Oh yeah," one green jacket said, "well at least we aren't a bunch of wusses like you!"  
"At least our frat house isn't haunted!"

That got my attention. Eventually, the two groups left. I headed to green jackets. Now that I was closer I saw that they were the _Green Backs. Ten points for creativity, _I chuckled. Then, one guy turned and saw me.  
"You want to join? You look like a tough guy, a bit Goth, but tough."  
I nodded slightly. Another guy laughed,

"Oh, come on Lee! That guy's so tiny!"  
"No, he looks tough!"  
"Tiny!"  
"Tough!"

"Look," another guy said as he joined in, "if he's so tough, why doesn't he take on Bill."  
A guy stepped out. I guessed he was Bill. He was extremely taller than the other guys and even more buff. He looked like a Football player. He towered over me.

"Wanna go, squirt?"

The other guys laughed, but I just glared. If I wanted to see if that frat house was haunted there were only two choices- get in, or sneak in. Bill put his large hand into a fist and went to punch me. I dodged easily and punched him hard in the stomach. He went tumbling over. The other guys looked at me shocked- as did by standers. One guy held up a jacket. I shook my head,

"Thanks, but no thanks."

_Plan B it is._

When I got back to the dorm, I had over twenty flyers. Charlie was in there and his side of the large dorm was already personalized. I was surprised to see a _GhsotBusters_ poster along with a movie poster for _Poltergeist. _His bed had green sheets, white blankets, and green pillows. He had a desk that had a bunch of books- mostly books about ghosts and horror books. I raised an eyebrow.

Charlie smiled at me and then went over. He hit my arm lightly,  
"Dude, you got offered to join _Green Backs_ and didn't take it! What's wrong with you?"  
"I'm not a bully," I shrugged. Charlie laughed,  
"Yeah, I can see that. So, what classes are you taking?"  
"I'm here to take the paranormal research class and get a degree. You?"  
Charlie looked at me shocked,  
"No way! Me too!"

I nodded towards his posters. He flustered,  
"I'm not the only one obsessed with ghosts! You have paranormal books too!"  
I went over and grabbed one of my books that my parents wrote, _Ghostly Theories, _

"There's a difference between researching and reading_ Stephen King."  
_He huffed.

Luckily for me, classes didn't start until tomorrow. So, when night came and I saw that Charlie was asleep, I transformed into my ghost half. I turned invisible and intangible and headed to the _Green Backs' Frat House._ Luckily, they had such an ego that it was easy to find the _GB_ sign marking the house. I turned into my human half once I got in. I didn't want to take the chance of any guy walking in on _Phantom_.

Besides, if the place really was haunted than if all else fails, I can act like a 'stereotypical' ghost. I walked around and spotted someone. They were a bit more confused and dazed. I walked up to them, since they were the only one there. He looked like a freshman, so he wouldn't know that I wasn't already a _Green Back.  
"_Excuse me," I said, "is it true that this place is haunted?"

The guy looked shocked and when I got closer I realized something. He was glowing.  
"_You….You can see me?"_  
I looked at him still a bit shocked. Taking a closer look, I realized that he was…._ A bit off…._He seemed…._Fuzzy or blurry, transparent. _The guy moved closer to me.  
"_Can…can you really see me?"  
_I nodded and then sighed,  
"You….You're a ghost?"  
The guy nodded,  
_"And you…you're a human…you're still alive…"_

I winced, but how did the ghost not know who I was? I thought all ghosts knew by now.

"Yeah….who are you?"  
"_Jason Hawk…who are you? How can you see me and hear me? Humans can't hear me…us…"  
"_More than one ghost here then? I'm Danny, Danny Lane. And I….I'm not sure why or how I can see you, but you're not the first ghost I've seen."

It was all true though….eventually, the ghost- spirit- came with me somewhere where we could speak privately and quietly.

When I got back to my dorm, I transformed back into my human half. I moved my pillows- that I had rearranged so that if Charlie woke up he would think I was still asleep- just under the covers. I sat down at the chair near my desk with a pillow behind my back. I needed to do some thinking. I was lucky that being a halfa, I didn't need much sleep.

I looked at my book- the one I had been writing on my laptop that was coded. I had been writing everything I have been finding out about ghosts to keep track of everything- ghost diseases, ectoplasm, the different cores, and finally I found what I was looking for, the different types of ghosts.

That chapter was one that was a mixture. It had things that my parents had theories about, and things that I thought myself. My own personal theories. My theory in that chapter was that there were different types of ghosts- poltergeists, ghosts, spirits, apparitions and demons.

_Demons- highest class of supernatural activity, most powerful. Not a ghost class, most violent and most evil._

_Ghosts- second highest class of supernatural activity, highest ghost class. If turned to evil, has potential to become demon. Lives in the Ghost Zone- Amity Park ghosts_

_Poltergeists-Third highest class of supernatural activity, second highest ghost class. More power than an apparition, but much less power than a ghost. Stereotypical idea of a ghost- playing pranks, moving things, etc…_

_Apparitions- Fourth highest class of supernatural activity, third highest close class. Can show figure, speak_

_Spirits- Stereotypical ghost, lowest ghost class. _

I got some information from Ghost Writer (who I made up with) and his books. More reading and I came to a conclusion. I couldn't reveal my ghost half- but since I was a halfa I could see all ghost classes- even demons. If I am going into paranormal research, I couldn't reveal that I was a halfa…but I could reveal that I was able to see and hear ghosts….as a _Psychic…_


	5. College Troubles

**Author Note: You people make me so happy! You actually review AND you read the author notes! :D**

**Replies:  
****_No. 311: _**I am glad you liked it, and yep, I couldn't resist but to do the angel! I have always wanted to use it in a story, but I didn't have an excuse to XD (that was to your review towards the beginning of the story), anyway yeah I have a habit of putting the title somewhere, and you're right, that part did scream opening theme! XD

**_Ghostfudge160: _**I am telling you know, it wouldn't be one of my _many_ DP stories if Danny didn't shot off his mouth xD

**_Shin Obin: _**I don't know, I blame my friends for expecting someone to say something- or some homophobe (I mean no offense). But every time I put something like that in a story and my friend would read it she gives me this look of 'Ohhhh snap.'  
**_VideoGamingFreak1213: _**You stalker you ;) Always reviewing on my stories XD Hey, not that I mind, I enjoy your reviews. As far as the ghost thing, I don't know yet xD

**_Leonardo DiCaprio: _**Your name seems so familiar….anyway, thank you! :)  
**_Opin88: _**Thank you! That's very flattering, you flatterer ;) Just kidding, but seriously, thank you! And as I said earlier (reply to your earlier review) no DannyXOC :D

**_NerdyWriterGirl: _**I plan on updating soon a lot. I don't like to keep people waiting- even if it's just one person because I know how annoying it is when people don't update. If I don't update it's because I have a family emergency or I have no internet- which has happened since when the tornado came I had no power for over a week :p though I am not complaining since I know a lot of people lost their lives and their homes :'(

**_Combat101: _**Glad you think it's interesting.

**_Inviso-Al: _**Lots of epic stuff- that's what's going to happen XD

**_If I didn't reply, it's not that I don't like you or didn't read it, it's just hard to reply to every single review, but THANK YOU!_**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- College Troubles:**

**Danny:**

I screamed as I woke up to a loud blare in my ear. I saw Charlie doubled over in laughter with an air horn in his hand. In the short period of time, he was like a friend. I was glad he never asked about my scars. The fire had burned my face- not badly, but it caught the side of my face, leaving a long burn scar running from my left ear to my left eyebrow, barely missing my eye.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, "very funny."  
"It was funny," he pointed out, "But you gotta get up, sleepy head. Class is today."

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed to get ready. I took a quick shower in the shared bathroom, got dressed, got ready and came back out. I saw Charlie leaning calmly against the wall.  
"What are you waiting for," I said, "class-"

"Doesn't start for," he looked at his watch, "another thirty minutes. I got you up an hour early. You just didn't let me finish."  
I scowled and he laughed.

"Breakfast," Charlie asked.  
I shrugged,  
"Sure."

We headed down the flight of stairs until we reached the cafeteria.

"Great," I muttered, "more bad cafeteria food. Like I didn't get enough of that in high school."

Charlie laughed.

"Hey Benson!"

We turned to see a guy waving him over.  
"Am I the only one that calls you Charlie," I asked. He shrugged,  
"Pretty much, see ya in class."

Alone once again. I looked around and found a spot in the back to eat. I didn't have much- I mean, an apple and water bottle- good breakfast. _No toast, ever._

**Third person:**

Professor Alvin enjoyed teaching the young minds that craved for knowledge of the paranormal. He may have been a psychic, but he didn't tell his students that to see if anyone of them would catch on. He prayed for a day when he would get a psychic in his class. He knew of three students that were going to be 'ghost hunting' no matter how much he warned them. He was hoping if he could find a psychic to join them- they might be a bit safer.

Then, _he_ walked in. The guy was about nineteen, just out of high school. He had black jeans, a black shirt that had a white spider web, black combat boots, a necklace with a ring…and a strong psychic sensing. Professor Alvin wasn't sure what to make of it. The guy felt like a ghost, but different.

He shook his head- there was no way that the kid was something else. The kid looked normal- Goth, but normal. He shook his head as class began.

"Welcome to Paranormal Researching, were you will learn about every theory there is along with facts. I am Professor Alvin, you may call me Professor, but not, by any means, are you to call me Prof. A., the A-Man- the chipmunk, etc…"  
The Professor looked around the class, that was filled, but still small for a college class. There was roughly fifty people, tops.

"Today," he began, "we shall learn more about each other and our own experiences- if any and why you would want to be in this class. Now, why this may seem a bit childish, if you were ever in a ghost hunting team, you need to know about them- how they react, their experiences, their personality- as this all can play in effect to the energies around us….Now, you, begin."  
The Professor pointed to Charlie Benson. He flustered a bit but stood up.  
"I'm Charlie Benson, but everyone but my dorm mate calls me Benson or Ben. I got interested in the paranormal since I was a kid. I mean, I was fascinated with everything paranormal. I haven't had much experience though, but the one thing that did happen to me is what intrigued me more."  
"Go on," the Professor urged.

"The one thing that happened," Charlie said, "was when I twelve. I was sitting in my house, alone, just watching TV. All of a sudden, it went to static and I heard a deep voice say, 'Get out.' I was pretty spooked, and I thought that maybe it was part of the movie I was watching, but when I tried to get up, I couldn't. Something was holding me down and then it stopped. The TV was back to normal, there was no more pressure, just…nothing. Then, when I looked, there were three scratches across my chest."

"Very interesting," the Professor said, "sounds like you had a demonic entity attack you. Interesting. Next!"  
The kid next to Charlie stood up. Danny recognized him as the guy that called Charlie over at the cafeteria. He had black hair slicked back and green eyes. He had jeans and a white shirt.

"I'm Kevin McClain. I am a skeptic, but I am intrigued by the paranormal."

"Ah," the Professor said, "a skeptic. Very interesting thing indeed."

One by one, people said their name and their interest/experiences in the paranormal. A few were skeptics, like Kevin, and others were so huge in the paranormal they were laughable.

"Now that that is done with, might I continue with-"

"Uh, Professor," a student called out, "he hasn't said anything yet."  
Danny glared at the nerd behind him. The Professor nodded,  
"Ah yes, please continue."  
Danny stood up. Charlie smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Danny smirked,  
"Danny Lane, don't call me Dan, don't call me Daniel. I have been interested in the paranormal since I was a baby- literally. My parents used to be ghost hunters, and got me into it. Though, since I was fourteen I could see ghosts…."

The Professor smiled. The kids looked at him in awe. _It's not a lie_, Danny thought, _especially since I am going to set myself up as a Psychic now._

"Continue," Professor said. Danny sighed,

"When I was fourteen as well, I met a ghost who was evil, and ended up killing my parents. I lived with adoptive parents since I was fifteen and now- I'm here."  
Everyone gave Danny sad looks and Danny scowled,  
"Look, the ghost who did it is gone- for good."

"Demon," the Professor correct4ed somberly, "Ghosts would never kill someone. Demons…demons would."  
"Trust me," Danny said with narrowed eyes, "that thing was a monster. But either way, I've seen too many ghosts to count since my town was haunted. That's it."  
"Well what about," a girl spoke up, but Danny glared at her,  
"I said, that's it."  
Danny sat back down.

"Now," the Professor said, "who can tell me the substance of which ghosts are to be believed to be made of?"  
"Ectoplasm," most of the college kids answered.

"Though pure ectoplasm is more powerful and harmful to humans," Danny continued.

The Professor raised an eyebrow.

After class, Danny was the last one left. Luckily for him, they didn't do much in class the first day besides talk about the books needed for the class. Though, he did speak out a lot, mostly correcting the Professor.

"Mr. Lane," Professor Alvin called out, "may I speak with you?"  
Danny rolled his eyes and headed to the Professor.

"Yeah?"  
"You're behavior in class was…._inadequate. _You cannot speak out like that…..Despite your flaws, I have a suggestion for you."  
"What," Danny said, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"I give you a proposal, you are a psychic, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"On campus, there is a ghost hunting team, which I helped fund and create. There are four others on your team, but the team needs a psychic besides myself. Would you be interested?"  
Danny held out his hand,  
"Sure."


	6. Team

**Author Note: Thank you guys so much! I am surprised so many people like it! Thank you! Please keep reviewing! It fuels my ego xD  
Anyway, I would reply to all the reviews but, frankly, I am a bit lazy (a bit being an understatement). Anyway, yes everyone will find out eventually about Danny. Yes, I do update fast because I have no social life whatsoever- and it's summer. But again, thank you guys so much! I hope I don't screw this up- I have a habit of ruining everything good in my life .-.**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. The note-card thing with Charlie- you'll see what I mean when you read it- I saw on Tumblr. I can't remember who blogged it, but either way it's funny and I had to share it!)**

**Chapter 5- Team:**

**Danny:**

I headed to the class. Charlie followed me,

"Danny!"  
"Yeah," I said as I slowed down so he could catch up. The books needed for class were in our hands- the paranormal researching books. One, surprisingly, was by my parents.

"Is it true you're psychic?"  
"Yeah."

Charlie smiled,  
"Is that true…a ghost killed your parents?"  
I glared at him,  
"We may be friends, Charlie, but _no one_ can ask about that."  
I turned to hear him mutter,

"We're friends…._sweet_."

I sat in the paranormal research class totally bored. The Professor was rambling, but at least it was good stuff. He wasn't ranting about- _all ghosts are evil, ghosts don't feel, blah, blah, blah._ He was actually saying things like- _ghosts are dead, but they're still people, be careful, demonic possession, possession, etc…._

"….Remember," Professor Alvin said, "ghosts can be evil, but so can people. The difference is that expect for a certain amount of people, you can't see ghosts and what they are feeling."

I smiled faintly. Personally, I couldn't wait till the end of class. Professor said that the team would have its first meeting tonight- or something. He said that I would be working with four people.  
"Sorry I'm late," a voice yelled out as the doors opened.

A girl was in the doorway- wait. She looked at us shocked,  
"This…isn't the tech class is it?"  
"No," Professor said, "I'm afraid not, Ms.-"  
"Gear," I shouted.

She looked at me and then smiled. She waved. Charlie gave me a sideways look and I ignored him.

"Hey Danny!"

"I didn't know you were at this college-"  
"That makes two of us. I was going to go to Penn. State, anyway, tech class-"  
"Second building," I said, "To the left, right next to here."  
She waved and then left. The Professor glared at me and I smiled,  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly.

The Professor sighed and continued with his lecturing. Charlie leaned over to me,  
"Hey, who was the chic," he whispered.  
"Tell you later," I whispered back seeing the Professor's eyes on me.

"So who was the chic," Charlie said after class. Kevin was walking with us though he was Charlie's friend and I barely knew the guy.

"My friend, Gwyn, but she goes by her nickname Gear."  
"Why Gear?"  
"She's tech savvy. I mean, that girl could hack anything!"  
"Okay," Charlie said slowly, "But are you two…you know..."  
I gagged,  
"No, she's like a sister."  
"So, if I hit on her, I won't get punched?"  
"Not by me."  
I walked away and Charlie called out,  
"Wait, what does that mean!"

I texted Gear and got her dorm number. I knocked and it opened to reveal a very hip-hop girl. She was African American, had black hair in a ponytail, and was wearing shorts and an off shoulder gray top. She rolled her eyes,

"Gear, your friend is here!"  
"Send him in!"  
"If you have sex-"  
"NO," both of us shouted and the girl laughed and left.

"Who was that," I asked.  
"My roommate, Dawn."  
I looked around. Gear's side of the dorm was pretty noticeable. She had her desk with about ten computer screens stacked neatly and attached to the wall. She had many gadgets and gizmos all around. Her bed was really small- but knowing her it was to make more room for her tech. The sheets and blankets were purple and the pillows were white. I looked at the pictures on the wall and raised an eyebrow to see one of me and her there.

"Oh don't get your panties in a knot," she said, "I have a picture of my best friend and me, so what? Besides," she winked, "every time a dude sees it he leaves me alone."  
I chuckled.  
"So, why are you here Gwyn?"  
"Told ya, I wanted to go to Penn. State, but got denied. So, I came here for the tech program and computer labs."  
"What about your shop?"  
"I have Nick watching it, and Kelly offered to help too while Aaron looked after her café."  
"Nick," I scowled. Gear laughed,

"He was very eager to do anything that would help him get me. Won't work, but I needed to rope some sucker into helping."  
***

It was about nine at night. It was time to go to the meeting. I was surprised that Charlie wasn't in the dorm, but I ignored it- the guy probably found some girl that fell for his clumsy goof act. It is rather funny….

_Charlie stood in front of a girl with notecards. He pushed up his fake glasses. _

_"So, umm," he stuttered reading them, "…did you fall from Heaven because you," he dropped his cards and sputtered, "- I mean, you- I just…you're pretty…"_

_ The woman blushed and smiled. Her friend leaned over,  
"If someone did that to me, I'd fuck them on the spot."  
Charlie turned red- I don't know how he was able to blush on command, unless it was real blushing. He picked up the cards, blushing furiously, and looked through them,_

_"I uhh…I don't have a notecard for this…"_

I chuckled at the memory. It worked well until the girls figured out that cards were blank. I walked down the stairs to the paranormal research building. I walked through the doors and saw the Professor and four other people. I saw Kevin, Charlie, and a chic. She had long red hair that was curled slightly and blue eyes. She wore a long brown skirt and a brown crop top. The last was a guy. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. He had on black slacks and a blue shirt.

"Welcome," the Professor said, "please get acquainted with each other."

I looked over to Charlie, who was smiling like a loon. The other guy- the one I didn't know- stepped forward,  
"I'm Bond, Bond Johnson."

Charlie laughed,  
"I expected you to say Bond, James Bond."  
"Like I haven't heard that before," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm Nancy Venn," the girl said. Charlie nodded,

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Benson, everyone calls me Benson or Ben expect for my knucklehead roommate."  
I glared at him and he continued,  
"Speaking of, Danny here is my roommate!"  
"Danny Lane," I said nodding.

"Kevin McClain."

"Now," the Professor said, "Down to business."  
"We need a name," Kevin called out.

"Pardon?"  
"A name. Every ghost hunting team has a name! We need one," Kevin said.

"Ghost Getters," Nancy called out then blushed.  
"Specter Defectors," Kevin pitched in.  
"Soul Finders," Bond said coldly.

_Please let it be that….there's no way I am getting called Ghost Getter number – again. Nope. No way, no how. _

"Why not," I said, "_G.A.- _Ghost Anonymous."  
"I like that," Nancy said.

"Take a vote," the Professor suggested.

"Ghost Getters," he said, no hands went up, "Specter Deflectors," no hands, "Soul Finders," three hands went up, "Ghost Anonymous," Nancy's hand went up. I shrugged,  
"Soul Finders it is."

"So," I said, "What exactly is the purpose of the group? I mean, what are our places?"

The Professor smiled.

"Charlie, Kevin, and Nancy are investigators, actually, all of you will be. You, however, Danny are psychic consultant as well."  
"Don't we need a tech master or whatever it's called," Bond said.

"I….I can't find someone who would be willing," the Professor stumbled.

"I could do it."

They all stared at me. I shrugged,

"I mean, I can get my friend to help, but most of it I can do. I'm good when it comes to ghost hunting technology. My parents were ghost hunters and it kind of…rubbed off on me…"

The Professor looked intrigued,

"Can you get a hold of this friend?"  
"Sure."

I took out my cell,

"Hey, can you come to the Paranormal Researching building."

"_Uhh sure thing Double D."_

I hung up and turned to the Professor,

"She'll be here in a second."

Sure enough, the doors flew open and Gear came in. Her hair was a bit messy, but besides that she looked normal. She had on PJs though- gray sweats and a baggy off shoulder pink shirt that clashed with her hair- _and what I am even saying…._She had her goggles on around her neck.

She glared at me,

"D, you better have a good reason for waking me up."

I chuckled,

"Yeah, would you like to be a tech girl for the _Soul Finders?"_

She stared at me blankly, and then pinched the bridge of her nose,

"You know what, fine."

The Professor smiled,  
"Wonderful."  
"And I would help," I pitched in, "I am familiar with ghost hunting tech that is actually pretty advanced."

"Advanced," Bond scoffed.

"Well, my parents were geniuses, most of the time, and invented the Ghost Finder. It could literally tell you where a ghost was at, exactly, and it even worked. It just always picked up on me…"

I froze. Bond raised an eyebrow,  
"Why would it pick up on you?"  
"Err….Because I am psychic. It picked up on the energies."

_Play it cool._


	7. Bonding Between Souls

**Author Note: Well, I do update fast because I have no life- sort of. I can update the next few days- I get the chapters done fast so I am sure I will have the ready since I have so far, but July 15-20 I won't be able to update. I am going to Falls Creek- a church camp. Normally, I wouldn't go, but 1. My first time going 2. My friend invited me 3. My boyfriend, who I haven't seen in over a month, will be there. *mock salute* wish me luck so I won't screw it up! xD**

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Good news, I got new glasses and contacts! Yay!)**

**Chapter 6- Bonding between Souls**

**Danny:**

I yawned as I woke up the next day. Charlie wasn't in the dorm- which was odd since he was usually the one to wake me up. I wondered where he could be until I realized it was the weekend. I smiled- _a day of relaxation. _I heard a scream- _spoke too soon._

The scream sounded close. I looked out the window, but there were no signs of any stress. I finally realized that it was coming from the room. It was a continuous scream. Then, it stopped. I sighed, _what could have caused that._

Then there was another loud scream. I jumped and accidently shook my desk. Something fluttered onto my chest. I blew the hair out of my face and looked at it just as it screamed. _So that's what was causing it._ It was a creepy looking card. It kept making a screaming noise. The cover of it was black with a skull. The skull looked like it was screaming and there was a stream of mist coming from its mouth. The mist went up to the top of the card to spell the words '_Soul Finders.'_

_ Oh you've got to be kidding me._ I opened the card,

'_All Soul Finders are to report to the courtyard, under the big oak tree at noon.'_

There were no signatures on it, I wondered who did it. I looked at the clock- it was already eleven. I sighed and hurried to get dressed and ready. By the time I was done, it was ten till noon. I started to head down the stairs, the screaming card in my hand.

I walked out and ran into Gear. She was actually wearing something different today- gray skinny jeans, combat boots, a green off-shoulder crop, her usual goggles, and a green belt. Then again, I was wearing my usual outfit- black jeans, dark green shirt tucked in, black jacket, and my necklace that meant so much to me. She raised an eyebrow,

"You got one of those cards too?"

"Yeah," I said holding it up, "but I can't turn the thing off!"  
She grabbed the card and tore it in two pieces, the screaming stopped. She shrugged,

"I figured that works well."  
I chuckled and we both headed to the giant oak tree. I saw blankets laid out everywhere around it. Charlie and Kevin were waving me and Gear over. Bond and Nancy were sitting under the tree. Nancy looked pretty excited- her black skirt was all around her from it being so long. Bonds looked _cold._ His arms were crossed and his black jacket had studs on it.

I sat down next to Nancy- who smiled. Gear sat next to Bond.

"Okay, Souls," Charlie said, "time for some bonding!"  
"Okay, this is gay," Bond said standing up, "I'm out."

Charlie scowled. I shrugged,  
"Uhh… Souls?"  
"We're Soul Finders after all," Charlie shrugged.

Gear grabbed Bond's arm and I heard her whisper to him,

"If I'm stuck here, so are you, now suck it up."  
He rolled his eyes but sat back down.

"Why," I asked, "are we bonding?"  
Charlie raised an eyebrow. Kevin mockingly waved his finger and, using a bad mocking voice of Professor Alvin, said,

"Now now, you must bond. Each member of the team is important. It is important to know how you're other members react to different things and who is better with things and blah, blah, blah."  
I chuckled and Nancy laughed. Gear looked amused and Bond even smirked. Charlie chuckled,  
"Okay, now, as to what to do to bond, I have no idea….Why don't we ask the master at bonding, Bond?"

Bond scowled,

"That joke was terrible."  
"But funny."

"Why don't we tell stories about ourselves," Nancy suggested. We all looked at her weirdly and she blushed,

"My nana," she explained, "told me that if you ever want to get to know someone, you need to know the basics first."  
I shrugged,  
"Sounds okay to me."  
"Bullshit," Bond muttered.

Gear was nearby and heard him. She elbowed him and gave him a pointed look. Charlie smiled and so did Kevin.  
"Great idea," Charlie said, "why don't we just go around saying the basics, Nancy?"  
Nancy blushed and fingered with the bottom of her shirt nervously,

"I love the color green, mystery books, and horror movies. I spend my free time writing."  
I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder,

"Good job," I said easing her nerves.

"I love the color blue," I said, "horror movies, and astrology. Before I was a psychic I had a dream of being an astronaut. I spend my free time researching the paranormal."  
Gear smiled,  
"I love the color purple," she said pointing to her hair and then continuing, "I love horror movies and sci-fi movies. My real name is Gwyn, but my best friend is the only one who calls me that," she looked at me through the corner of her eye and then continued, "but everyone else calls me Gear- my nickname since I am good at anything tech- hacking, inventing, you name it. I spend free time inventing."  
We all looked at Bond, who scowled,  
"I love the color black, horror and romance movies-"  
We all looked at him in disbelief and he flushed then continued,

"I spend free time writing and reading dark poetry."  
We looked at Kevin,  
"I love the color red, horror and comedy movies. I spend free time watching _Ghost Hunters."  
_ I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well," Charlie said, "I love the color white. I love all types of movies. My favorite, though, is _GhostBusters, _and I spend my free time watching movies."  
"Now what," Bond scoffed.  
***

Eventually, we settled to go watch a movie at the nearby theater. We all liked horror movies, but there were none out. Later, we figured out that there was a horror movie marathon at the drive-in in spirit of the upcoming holiday, _Halloween._

"We can take my truck," Gear said.

We nodded and headed back to the college to pick up her truck. We loaded the back with blankets and pillows. Gear was driving with Bond next to her. Luckily, she had a huge truck that had a backseat too. Charlie, Kevin, Nancy, and I were squeezed in the back.

"Ya'll okay?" Gear asked.

"Peachy," I scowled, being squished between Nancy and Charlie.

Gear laughed and we headed to the drive-in. We stopped by the pizza shop and the store, loading up on pizza and drinks, then hiding it under the blankets so we wouldn't get caught.

Finally, we arrived. When I got out, I popped my back and then helped Gear with setting stuff up. Bond was setting the radio to the right station as Charlie and Kevin goofed off. Nancy helped me set up the blankets and pillows once the door was down. Soon, we were all set.

The movie started and the radio was turned up. We all managed to fit, comfortably, inside the bed of the large, purple pick-up truck. Gear sat beside Bond. Charlie and Kevin sat beside each other, and I sat beside Nancy.

The first movie, it looked like, was _AmityVille Horror. _I sighed at the irony- with me being from Amity Park after all.

We stayed at the drive-in until a bit past one in the morning. Then, we headed back to the college, though almost everyone was asleep except Bond and me. Nancy had fallen asleep and was resting her head on my shoulder. Gear had somehow ended up on Bond's shoulder.

"We're in a bit of problem," Bond said a bit monotone.

I smirked seeing Charlie and Kevin. The two of them had been snuggling in their sleep. I gently got my cell out and took a picture. Bond raised an eyebrow and I explained,  
"Charlie has a picture from when I was asleep. I figured we might as well be even."  
I chuckled. Bond had gotten out, holding Gear in his arms to keep her from waking up. He strapped her in the passenger seat. I got up carefully and used my intangibility to do so without waking Nancy. Bond adjusted the mirror and looked at me with narrowed eyes. I chuckled nervously.

Debating that since I was really tangled with the blankets- I decided to just stay in the back. Bond came back out and shut the door to the trunk and looked at me.

"You know where Gwyn keeps the keys?"  
"It's Gear," I said, "otherwise you'll get a kick to the shin, but yeah. She complains that her pants are too tight, so she keeps them in her bra."

Bond blushed,  
"I- I don't- I mean- do I have too?"  
"I can't exactly move, and yes."  
Nancy, in her sleep, moved closer to me and put her arms on my shoulder as she rested her head. I felt a bit uncomfortable. Bond blushed and kept muttering as he went back to the driver's seat. I guess he finally did it since the car started.

**Bond:  
**I kept muttering under my breath as I drove carefully back to the college. Luckily for them, I knew how to drive a truck. I glanced over at Gwyn- or Gear- or whatever. I blushed. I was a gentleman after all, so I didn't _do anything _but still- the brief contact was still….

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that. I couldn't think about how good looking and smart she was. I just- _damn it. I am beginning to like her….this will be a long drive…_

I parked the car outside the college and got out. I headed back to the bed of the truck and chuckled- which sounded more like a scoff- to see Danny asleep with him and Nancy cuddled together. I got my cell phone and took a picture. _Blackmail is a good thing indeed._

Now, where were their dorms? I ran a hand through my spiked hair and sighed. _Danny and Charlie's dorm it is. _I carried Gear there first- ladies always deserved first. When I got to the dorm I realized that there were only two somewhat large beds. I sighed and put Gear in the fluffy bean bag chair that I suspect was Charlie's judging by the _Ghostbuster _DVD that was in it.

One by one, I took my time to bring each of them up to the dorm. The lucky bastards better be thankful….I smirked, _might as well have some fun…_

When my 'prank' idea was all set I took a seat next to Gear in the bean bag chair. I yawned and looked at the clock- two in the morning. My dorm was close by, but I needed to be here when they woke up. I was more of a night owl anyway- and with my insomnia I wouldn't get any sleep anyway. I sat and waited…

**Third Person:**

No one knew what the screams were that morning but the six Soul Finders. Anyone would have screamed if they woke up to what they did. Charlie and Kevin in a bed together, Danny and Nancy in a bed together- but the 'partners' were cuddled together.

Though, there was one thing none of them could understand- how Gear slept through their screams.


	8. Halloween

**Chapter 7- Halloween:**

**Danny:  
**It had been about a week since Bond's little 'prank' and I still couldn't think of a way to get him back. He was too smooth. Though, if I was going to do a prank, tonight was a fantastic day to do it- Halloween night.

I smiled while walking around the college. There were no classes today or tomorrow- since the Professors knew no one would show up after tonight anyway from being hung over most likely. I chuckled and looked at all the decorations. Some were very crappy- but those were the college. The dorms were pretty decked out- most likely because there's going to be a contest for the best decorated dorm.

"DANNY!"  
I turned to see Charlie, carrying a bunch of boxes. I caught them just as some fell.

"Thanks."  
"Dude," I asked, "What is this?"  
"Halloween decorations and don't you dare bail out- you are helping me with this."  
I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

By the time we were done, I admit that it took hours- yet it looked crappy. Charlie looked disappointed as he left. I smirked and put a hand to my chin. _Maybe this could use a bit more help from Phantom…_I closed the door while I got the 'decorations' ready. I had the door covered with the black paper. On the black paper was the same design that was on those cards- skull with mist coming up forming the words Soul Finders.

Then I had a lot of stuff done. I smirked at my work and headed out, seeing that the judges were making their rounds. I spotted Nancy, Bond, Gear, Charlie, and Kevin in the courtyard talking about some party. I went up to them,

"Hey guys, what's up?"  
They looked at me horrified. Nancy had a white sheet over her with two holes for the eyes and a black spot for the mouth- a ghost_. _Gear was something from _The Grudge _or _the Ring. _Bond looked like a zombie- torn shirt with blood, fake wounds on his neck and arms, torn black jeans, no shoes, and a distorted face. Kevin was a Roman warrior- toga, sandals, and olive crown. Charlie was a toilet paper mummy.

"DUDE," Charlie said, "WHERE'S YOUR COSTUME!"  
"Uhh, sorry," I shrugged.

"You need a costume," Nancy said, "It isn't Halloween without a costume."  
"Aren't we a bit _old _for this," I said. Bond scoffed,

"They got _me _to wear a costume."  
"Touché," I pointed out.

An hour later, I walked out of Gear's dorm- she was the one who had an extreme costume. I walked out to see everyone waiting. Their jaws dropped.

"Is it good," I said flushing.

"Hot," Nancy whispered but I was sure she was blushing under that sheet.

I didn't see what the big deal was really. I was just a vampire- fangs, black jeans with chains and buckles, black combat boots, no shirt, a black vest that was opened and had chains, and my hair was spiked up. I had used my powers, just a bit, to make my eyes the glowing neon green.

I was conscious about my chest being exposed- the scars and all. Then again, they had yet to ask about the scar on my face so _more brownie points for them. _I crossed my arms,  
"What was the whole point of getting dressed up anyway?"  
"The Frat Boys are having a party!"  
_Oh damn._

I scowled as the others dragged me to the Frat House- _The Green Backs. _ I wasn't looking forward to this- what if they remembered me? What would I do? What would _they_ do? I scowled deeper until Gear nudged me,

"Smile, D."

I smiled but I was pretty sure that it came out looking more like the clown from _Stephen King. _Gear flinched,  
"Okay, don't smile."  
I went back to my scowling. Charlie and Kevin ran ahead and were pumping their fists to the music screaming. They would fit right in. When the rest of us got in, I saw many of the Frat Boys looking at me, but still dancing. Bond went straight over to the darkest corner. Gear headed to the DJ stand. I saw Charlie and Kevin dancing and failing to impress the nearby ladies.

I stood in the corner, ignoring the looks from the ladies. I chuckled as I saw Gear arguing with the DJ. The DJ got mad and threw his headphones down. He left muttering in anger. Gear smirked and picked them up. Soon, there was a new DJ- at least this way she wouldn't have guys hitting on her every second. I spotted a guy trying to talk to her, _spoke too soon yet again._

"Hey," a Frat Boy said as he came up to me. He was a zombie, but still had his green and white jacket, "Aren't you the punk that beat up Bill?"  
A few others overheard us. A few chicks in _House Bunny _outfits were eyeing me like candy. Everyone else was jamming to the music- that it except for the three Frats circling me and the girls eyeing me.

The Frats were eyeing me angrily though- probably mad that I had beaten their friend a bit earlier in the year. I glared at them and my eyes flashed. They looked taken back and laughed,

"You good squirt, beating Bill like that! Never knew ya would have it in ya! The offer to join the Frats still stands by the way."

That was something that I didn't expect. I blinked,  
"Uhh….thanks, but no thanks."  
I walked away. The girls still followed me. Charlie came up to me and nodded to the girls,  
"Dude, ya know those chicks are checking you out! Way to go, man!"

I rolled my eyes,  
"Not interested, but you're welcome to try."  
Charlie smiled largely and looked at the ladies,  
"Hey girls, how's it goin'?"

They rolled their eyes and left. Charlie pouted and then bounced back up when he saw more ladies. A blue wisp escaped my mouth. I looked around and hurried up the stairs and through the hall where there was no one to see me. I couldn't transform with so many people and so many cameras. Too risky. I spotted a little girl. I didn't think she was a ghost until I noticed how _off _she looked. Pale skin, dark brown hair, lifeless eyes. She was wearing a white gown with lace around the neck. Looking closer I noticed a few things- there was a rope burn around her neck, she was glowing, but she was carrying a teddy bear- a real one, not a ghost toy.

"Hey," I said gently kneeling down, though inside I was a bit sad- I mean, it looked like the girl had killed herself because of the rope burn.

She was different than the ghost I had seen before. She smiled.

"You noticed me," she said and I realized that she had a British accent, "most people 'ere ignore me."  
She looked saddened. I smiled at her and was about to say something, but someone opened the door. The girl ran into another room. Bond, who was at the door, raised an eyebrow,  
"Why are you up here?"  
"Err," I said rubbing the back of my neck nervously, "Bathroom?"  
Bond rolled his eyes, and then spotted the teddy bear that the girl had dropped. He looked at it curiously,

"Huh, that's weird."  
"What?"  
"You see a teddy bear in a Frat House and you don't think it's weird?"  
I flushed and he shook his head,  
"Actually…there's stories here….you know this place is haunted after all…."  
He eyed me suspiciously,  
"Though, you being psychic I shouldn't be surprised that you would find the teddy bear that is reported to move on its own."


	9. Gaining Experience

**Author Note: The place isn't real- if it is, then it is coincidence. Also, I can update this chapter but the next one won't be up in about five-six days because of my camp. HOWEVER, I might be able to get up early enough to have enough time to update it tomorrow (Monday) before I leave for camp. MAYBE.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I do read them :)**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- Gaining Experience:**

**Danny (month later):  
**I banged my head against the wall. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. Bond was suspicious. I don't know what I did- the green eyes or my habit to turn intangible or what, but I knew he was suspicious. Suspicious of what, I didn't know. He has been giving me weird looks and looks of recognition and just all these weird things. Maybe I was being paranoid, maybe nothing was wrong?

That had to be it. It had to be my paranoia. I mean, I knew I _nearly_ slipped several times, but that couldn't be it. He couldn't have noticed. I was _careful, sort of. _Charlie walked in and looked at me confused,  
"Uh, whatcha doing?"  
I winced and put a hand to my head, _maybe not the best idea,_

"Something stupid and thinking."  
Charlie shrugged,  
"Sounds like me about half the time- minus the thinking part."  
Both of us laughed. Charlie was becoming sort of a best friend. He was pretty cool and I hoped he thought of me as a best friend too. When I think about, all the Soul Finders were becoming close friends- even the Professor. Well, the Professor was more of a grandfatherly-type figure really.

Charlie grabbed a snack from his 'secret drawer' and sat in his bean bag chair to watch a movie on his laptop. I rolled my eyes and left. Some air did me good. I decided for a change and headed to the roof. No one really went there in the winter- especially not if it was snowing. I only had a jacket and scarf on to keep up the appearance. In reality, the cold didn't bother me- with me being half ghost and all.

Luckily for my boredom, I had a book with me. I headed to the park. Not many people were there- with it snowing- though there were kids playing in the snow. It was kind of funny and cute to see them. I smiled and started to read my book. It was a pretty good book- it was, after all, a book about ghosts and the theories about ghosts. Though, I have written in it with my own notes and crossing out the bogus theories.

Then, there was a tap on my shoulder and a fake cough. I put the book down and found myself looking at Bond- the person I wanted to avoid.  
"I know who you are," he said coldly.

I froze. My eyes widened. _How could he know who I was? I was careful- sort of…_Bond took the seat next to me.  
"I know who you are," he repeated slowly, "and….I won't tell unless you want me to."  
"What," I sputtered. _If he knew I was Phantom, why didn't he want to turn me in to the Guys in White?!_ Bond sighed,  
"Look, we may not be on the best terms, but you're still a good friend," he strained out. I knew it was hard for him- of all people- to talk about _feelings._

"What," I stuttered, _play it cool, _"I don't- I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look, _Fenton,_" Bond said, "I know you're _Daniel_ _Fenton,_ okay? I know you're the _last survivor_ and-"  
I put my hand over his mouth to shush him, _that's a bit of a relief, _

"Look, don't tell anyone!"  
He moved my hand,  
"_Didn't I just say that. _Look, I know who you are and I just- I won't tell anyone okay," he said, "and…and I just have a question."  
"What?"  
"Before….you said a ghost killed your parents- but the _Great Fire Of Amity _did-"  
"That was a ghost."  
"What?"  
Bond looked at me shocked,

"A ghost was the cause of the fire and nothing I could do stopped him, but eventually, eventually I ended the ghost…"

****f

I went straight back to my dorm and shut the door.

"Dude," Charlie said, "What's up with you?"  
"I am perfectly fine."  
I sat on my bed with the same shocked look on my face. After twenty minutes, the shock wore off. Now, that left me with my thoughts. I sighed and headed back out. I needed more than fresh air this time. Someone poked me in the shoulder and I jumped.

"Whatareyoudoing," I screeched. The Professor raised an eyebrow,  
"I do so hope that you are not drunk."  
"No, just coffee," I said with my arm twitching, "caffeine and sugar are two big _no-no's."_

_"_Good, we have a case."  
All the caffeine left my system from that shock.

"What?"

"A case. We have a case, meeting in paranormal research building- as there is not a class now- for a team meeting. Come on."

Soon, we were all inside two big vans. The Professor came to 'show us the ropes', he was in a van with Charlie and Kevin. Gear, Bond, Nancy and I were in the other van. The vans were black and had the words, '_Soul Finders: Ghost Investigation Team'_ written in green.

Gear was kind enough to give the team all her tech- EVP detectors (that I helped her with), video cameras, voice recorders, thermal cameras, and everything we would need. We all had walkie-talkies to communicate.

"Okay," the Professor said through the walkie, "the place is called Emerson Hotel. No signs of anything demonic, which is good for your first case. Reports of shadows, laughter, voices, footsteps, what most ghost hunters would call a _typical haunt. _As for why it's haunted- reports of several deaths though I'm sure the owner will tell us more about that. Danny,"  
"Yeah?"  
"This is your chance to see what you can pick up, do you understand?"  
"Yeah…"

I looked out through the window at the hotel. It was pretty large and looked pretty old, but elegant. It looked _ancient, _but a good ancient. It looked clean, despite the signs of it being old. It reminded me of a _Victorian_ hotel.

I saw Bond still looking at me through the corners of his eyes. It made me fidget, knowing that he knew who I was and everything. At least I didn't tell him everything. I couldn't. I didn't trust him. He didn't trust me- but at least he _respected_ me enough to not tell everyone.

I also saw him looking at Gear. I smirked, _love birds._ _Though, Gear is as clueless as me._ I looked over at Nancy, who was looking out her window at the hotel in awe.  
"It's so gorgeous."  
Finally, we parked and got out. Gear handed me and Kevin a handheld camera for the interviews. Then, during the investigation we would had a handheld one for each pair of us. We headed into the hotel to see an elderly woman waiting. She had silver hair in a bun and a long red dress.  
"Welcome to Emerson Hotel, I am the owner, Evelyn Emerson. You are the ghost investigators?"

"Yes," The Professor greeted, "I am Professor Alvin, this is Danny, Nancy, Kevin, Charlie, Gwyn and Bond."

"Please come in."

**Author note: please don't hate me for stopping like that in this chapter **


	10. First Investigation

**Author Note: Sorry this is short, choppy, sloppy, and bad. I was just in a hurry because I leave for camp tomorrow, but in the morning I can update the next chapter (if I have it done by then) and sorry and Please review and thank you all. If I do manage to update the next chapter- I will be uploading it at around like 8am because I have to leave around 9am.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 9- First Investigation:**

**Third Person:**

The Professor looked at his pupils as the owner led them through the hotel. He hoped that Danny would be able to sense things like he did. That way, it helped create more credibility towards Danny's abilities. Ms. Emerson led them through the halls. It looked pretty fancy- dark carpet, velvet walls.

"My employees, my residents, and myself have all had experiences in this house," she said, "we have heard laughter, seen dark shadows, heard voices, footsteps, as far as the deaths- I know that two of you are psychics."

They looked at her, wondering where she was going with that. She had her arms crossed,  
"I am a bit of skeptic, perhaps _you_ could tell me what happened."

Danny fidgeted nervously and handed Charlie the camera.

"Professor Alvin," I started, "And I are the psychics. Though, I am just a rookie."  
Danny shook Ms. Emerson's hand. Professor Alvin started by just walking around. Kevin, holding a camera, followed Danny, Charlie followed Professor and kept an eye on Emerson. Then, Danny heard small giggling. Looking around, it appeared he was the only one to hear it. Danny headed to the sound and soon the Professor and I were headed to the same spot. The others, and Ms. Emerson, followed them.

"There was a death here," the Professor said, "two deaths…"

Danny looked around and spotted a woman holding a baby. He could tell they were ghosts because no one else acted like they saw them. The woman looked like a teenager with many wounds on her. The baby was small and crying.

"A baby," he whispered.

Ms. Emerson looked at him taken back. She was a bit a skeptic- not believing entirely what had happened in the hotel.  
"Yes, a baby died here-"  
"And her teenage mother…or sister?"  
Professor looked impressed and so did everyone else. Though the Professor also looked proud.

"Yes," Ms. Emerson said, "a teenage girl, Elizabeth Chilling, had been in this room in the early 1900's, with her few month old child named Christopher. They murdered here in this room- the police at the time, suspected only two people, one was an aggressive drunk and the other was a woman. Both of them were said to have hated the teenager for baring a child when she was so young."  
"They were stabbed to death," Danny filled in.

"Indeed…Are…Are they here in this room?"

Professor Alvin nodded,

"I do sense something."  
Danny looked over at the ghosts. They smiled at him- happy that someone could finally see them and then left.

"They aren't here anymore, I mean, in this room."  
***

Eventually, it was time for their investigation. There were black X's marking locations that had the most activity. Professor helped them set up some cameras to keep an eye on the door that is supposed to open and close. They had been spilt into teams- as it was a large hotel. Bond and Danny were investigating the room where the teen and her child had been murdered. Kevin and Nancy were investigating the basement- where the shadows were reported. Gear and Charlie were investigating the second floor where the voices were being heard. The Professor stayed at the HQ set-up to watch the investigation and give tips.

Gear and Charlie looked around. Charlie was getting a bit freaked from the pitch black darkness- and the fact that they were locked inside the hotel.

"Is there anyone here with us," Gear/Gwyn started.  
"We're not going to hurt you."

Soft laughter was heard,

"Did you hear that," Charlie said startled. Gear nodded.

Kevin and Nancy were in the basement. The darkness was all around them.

"Is anyone here," Kevin started, "Did you die here?"

"Whoa, did you see that," Nancy said a bit freaked.  
"See what?"  
"There was this black mass behind you."  
"Was that you," Kevin asked, "Touch me, give me a sign you're here with us."

Kevin shivered,  
"Nancy, get the thermal."

Nancy got the thermal camera was looking around,

"Whoa!"

The Professor nodded to himself. So far, his students were doing very good.

Bond and Danny stood in the middle of the room.

"Is anyone here," Bond said.

"I invite you to come to us," Danny said, "the teen and baby from earlier, or any other ghosts here- I invite you to come talk to us….We won't hurt you…"

Danny smiled as he saw the teen girl from earlier. She looked nearly transparent, with long brown hair that was matted, dark eyes, pale skin, and the baby was barely visible.

"They're here," Danny whispered.

"_Yes we are."  
_***  
The Professor and the others sat across the table from the client- Ms. Emerson. Of course, they didn't charge- there never is a guarantee you'll ever even find something.

"What did you find," Emerson asked leaning forward slightly.

"Many personal experiences, that unfortunately don't exactly count as evidence. Everyone heard some type of unexplainable noise at some point- seen shadows as well. However, again, not evidence."  
"Is there anything you _can_ show me?"  
"Of course. Around the time the investigation started, Gwyn and Charlie were on the second floor investigating where you said there have been reports of laughter and well- take a listen."  
Ms. Emerson put on the heavy headphones.

"Now," Gear said, "the first thing you'll hear is me and Charlie talking, but after Charlie says 'don't be scared', we caught something. So pay attention to here," she pointed to a part on the screen- the screen had a blue lined graph of the audio.

Most of the audio was flat, but the bigger blimps were Gear and Charlie, but after a big blimp, there was a small blue one- the one Gear was pointing too.

"Oh wow," Ms. Emerson said, "sounds like laughter."  
"That's what we said," Charlie said.

"Now," The Professor said, "we did catch a lot more than that actually. Take a listen."

One by one the Professor showed Ms. Emerson the pieces of evidence- the shadows, the footsteps…then…they reached the evidence from the room that Danny and Bond were in.

"This room, where I had sensed the spirits and Danny saw them, we caught the most evidence that I think you shall be interested to hear. First you'll hear Danny then listen very closely to directly after it."

Ms. Emerson nodded and listened.

"_They're here."  
__"Yes, we are."  
_Ms. Emerson's eyes widened and took the headphones off,  
"Sounds like '_we're here' _or 'yes, we are,'"

Danny nodded,

"Yes, we are here."  
"That," The Professor said, "is called an _intelligent response._ It means that-"  
"They see you, know their dead, etc.," Charlie said. The Professor glared at Charlie,  
"Indeed. We did catch a few more things as well."  
"The first blimp you'll hear is Bond," Gear said, "Pay attention to what is said afterwards."  
Ms. Emerson nodded and put the headphones one to listen.

"_Who are you? What is your name?"  
"__Liza…"  
_ Ms. Emerson put the headphones down,  
"It sounds like…Liza- which at the time was a popular nickname for Elizabeth."  
The Professor nodded,  
"We have one more EVP to show you. The first voice would be Bond, but pay attention to the second one."  
Ms. Emerson listened closely, but she shook her head,

"Could you play that again?"  
"I'll loop it," Gear said.

"_Who killed you?"  
"__Jacob…"  
_Ms. Emerson's eyes widened.

"We think it's saying Jacob," the Professor said. Ms. Emerson nodded,  
"Yes…"  
"Was there anyone with that name at the time of their deaths?"  
"Yes…a Jacob Miller, the only Jacob in the hotel- he was a suspect in the murder as he hated young children and was an abusive, aggressive drunkard."

After the investigation, the team packed up and headed back to the vans with the cameras. Charlie smiled,  
"Well, that went well."

The Professor glared at him.

"Ya know, D," Gear said in the van-ride back, "up until now, I didn't really think you were psychic."  
"_Gee, thanks."_


	11. Christmas

**Author Note: I have exactly, five to ten minutes before I leave for camp and I got this done. You lucky ****, better be thankful. :)**

**Anyway, wish me luck with camp- I get to see my boyfriend ^-^ (I haven't seen him in over a month). Hopefully, I don't screw it up.**

**The end of the chapter is a bit of a rush, but again- ten minutes before I leave and I hurried to get done. I might go back and add things later though- the presents and stuff. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 10- Christmas:**

**Danny:**

I scowled. If there was one holiday that I hated- it was Christmas. I hated it. I despised it. Even the Lane's knew I hated Christmas. It wasn't Christmas yet, but it was close. Charlie had the decorations all up. Luckily for us, it was going to be Christmas break soon- _no more college, no more books, no more professor's dirty looks…._scratch that. After break, we had some tests and finals.

Charlie walked by carrying yet another box of decorations while whistling a carol. He set the box down and started to decorate the mini-Christmas tree he set up in the room. I sat at the desk on the computer- doing my best to ignore him. I entertained myself by going on to _Facebook_ and looking at my notifications. I don't get why Gear got me into this- but now I am addicted to _FarmVille._ I wasn't an idiot- my name on there was _Danny Lane_ and I didn't have a _real_ picture of me because I don't know want anyone to recognize me. That insures that only my friends are my _friends_ on _Facebook. _Though I did have a few photos- only visible to people who were my friends- and some photos only visible to me. I scowled as I heard Charlie playing _It's Christmas Charlie Brown._

"Oh, come on," Charlie said as he threw a piece of popcorn at my head, "You need to get into the Christmas spirit."  
"I don't like Christmas," I muttered.

Charlie sighed and turned back to his movie. I continued on my laptop to check my e-mail. Before I could though, an annoying tune of _Ghostbusters_ came on. Staying here for over a month, I knew that it was Charlie's phone.  
"Hey," he answered, "really? Sure. Sounds good! No, it's okay I don't have plans anyway, but my family- really? Cool! I'll let him know."

He hung up and I turned.

"What," I said. Charlie had a mile grin on his face.

"Kevin said that his folks' own this hotel in nearby and invited all of the _Soul Finders,_ and their families to come spend the holidays there."  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"Uh, okay."

Charlie hit me on the arm. I glared,  
"What was that for?!"  
"Don't be such a _scrooge."  
_I rolled my eyes.

**Charlie:  
**I sighed knowing that when Danny got into one of his moods- he was _impossible._ Lately, I didn't know what was up with him. He was my best friend- so was Kevin, but Danny- he was…._off._ Not off in a bad way, just _different._ I could never put my finger on it. I snapped my fingers- _his eyes._ His eyes showed too much. They were cold like Bond's. They were wisdom filled like the Professor's. They were filled with life (sometimes) like Kevin's. They were filled with knowledge like Gear's. They looked sad like Nancy's. Bottom line- his eyes showed _too much_ for a dude nearly twenty.

I shook my head, overthinking like I usually was. I left Danny- maybe then he'll be in not such a bad mood- and headed to Gear's dorm. I got her dorm number from Danny when I needed some help with my laptop. I knocked on the door.

"Gear," I called.  
I heard the door turn and Gear stood in the doorway. She looked tired though- even if it was only noon. She was in a pair of warm-looking PJ's that were covered with mistletoe pictures. I raised an eyebrow and she scowled.

"It's the holiday, I don't get up until the night."

"It's about Danny."  
She crossed her arms,  
"What about him?"  
"He's being such a…_scrooge._ Since you're his best friend for the past few years, I thought you might know why."  
She shrugged,

"He's always been like that since I've known him- don't know why though."  
I sighed,  
"Dang. I was hoping-"  
"You were hoping," she said, "That I might have some answers to the great _Danny_ _Mystery."  
_I flustered,  
"Well, uhh…yeah."

Gear rolled her eyes,  
"Is there any other reason you got me up this early?"  
I looked at her, _early, it's nearly noon._ I shrugged,  
"Well, Kevin's folks own the hotel nearby and invited the _Soul Finders_ and their families to stay there."

She looked thoughtful and then shrugged,

"Eh, sure."

I fist pumped the air,  
"Yeah!"  
I left her dorm and grabbed my cell out of my pocket and texted Kevin,

'_HyperChild,_

_Gear and Danny said sure. Can't wait, headed to Bond next.'_

I started to head to the dorm when I got a text back,

'_Ghostbuster,_

_Already talked to Bond- he said sure too. See ya'll at the hotel next week. Cant wait!'_

I laughed at our nicknames. I had Kevin under _HyperChild_ on my contacts list- Danny (_Casper- _because he keeps disappearing), Bond (_ColdDude), _Gear (_Techy), _Nancy (_ShyLeaf-_ she liked plants and was shy).

**Danny (Week later):**

I helped Kelly and Aaron unload their bags and my bags from the back of their truck. It was rather funny that even after years living with them- I couldn't call them Mom and Dad.

"Oh, smile," Kelly said as she nudged me, "it's Christmas!"

Both Kelly and Aaron were thrilled to be invited to the _McCains Hotel, _free of charge thanks to Kevin. Currently, the two were really dressed in the holiday spirit. Kelly had an 'ugly Christmas sweater' and Aaron had a Christmas sweater on too- just not as bad as Kelly's that had a reindeer on it with a glowing red nose.

Kelly and Aaron went off to mingle while I carried the bags to their suite. As soon as I was done, I took my own bags to my small room. Kevin had told us that we could have two rooms- everyone on _Soul Finders _got two big bedrooms free of charge.

As soon as everything was settled, I headed back down to the lobby.

**Third Person:**

Bond, his parents, and his siblings all arrived at the hotel. Of course, the two five-year-old twins (Lacy and Madison) headed straight to the couches to try and jump on them. Luckily, his other sister and brother (Kaylee- 15, and Chris- 16) were more mature, but they also helped with the kids. Kaylee and Chris tried to calm down Lacy while Bond tried to calm down Madison. His parents (Kate Johnson and Lee Johnson) were just smiling and looking around.

Bond was relieved to see Danny- someone he knew.

"Danny," he called.

Danny nodded and headed to Bond.

"Hey Bond," Danny greeted.

Kate and Lee walked near Bond,

"Hello," Kate greeted.

"Hello," Danny said, "I'm Danny, Danny Lane."  
"Danny," Bond said, "These are my parents, and this is Lacy, Madison, Kaylee, and Chris."  
Danny raised an eyebrow- _who would have thought Bond, of all people, comes from a large, preppy family._ Bond did stand out from his family though. Despite being twenty, he still dressed dark and a bit Goth. He had his hair spiked, black pants with chains, and black turtleneck. Danny noticed that he even had one ear pierced. Though, Bond's family were all dressed in red and green.

"Please to meet you," Danny said as he shook hands with the Johnsons. His own adoptive parents walked up behind him and Danny waved to them,

"These are my adoptive parents, Kelly and Aaron."  
Kelly and Aaron shook hands with Bond's parents. They both rolled our eyes- _parents._ As soon as Danny and his parents left, Bond's mom whispered to him,

"What happened to his parents?"  
"They died."  
***

Eventually, the Soul Finders met everyone: Kevin and his parents (Shawna and Grady); Charlie, his parents (Tammy and Lloyd); Gear (her parents had died, so she was alone); Bond and his family; Nancy, her mom (Shannon), and her little brother (James).

By the end of the Christmas Eve, the kids were all tucked in. All that was left was the parents and their eldest children (the Soul Finders).

"So," Shawna (Kevin's mom) started, "Danny, you're being a bit grumpy. It's the holidays!"  
Danny scowled. Kelly and Aaron, luckily or unluckily, had already gone to bed. Kevin reddened from embassement by his mother. Danny shrugged,  
"Never had a good Christmas."

Tammy (Charlie's mom) rolled her eyes,

"Now come on, dearie, I'm sure that's not true."  
Danny scowled deeper,

"It's true. I have never had a good Christmas."  
"How," Nancy asked softly.

Danny reddened,  
"Uh…my real parents- may they rest in peace- sort of….they never exactly made Christmas fun when they were always arguing and fighting."

The parents paled. Danny's eyes widened,

"No! What I meant was….Dad believed in Santa and Mom didn't. They were scientists, but Dad- he was a bit of a goof and Mom was the brains and….every Christmas Dad argued that Santa was real…."

Danny couldn't help but laugh when everyone- even Bond- laughed and chuckled. _Maybe this will be a good Christmas after all…_


	12. Another World Away

**Author Note: Well, the first few chapters were for more bonding and setting up the story- I mean, the characters knowing each other and setting up so you also know the characters. Real action- starts right about….****_now._**

**Anyway, I am so sorry. I had church camp and all for the past five days- which was really fun. By the way, not that you guys care, but I had an AMAZING time. I saw my boyfriend- we spent every second we could together the past five days and nights. It was funny because we just sat under this tree- the same tree each day- every day, all day. On the last day this guy came up and said 'Are you guys a couple? Because my friends and I seen you here like every day and we agreed that you guys are just the cutest couple we've ever seen since you guys just sit here and talk the whole time.' **

**Anyway, I also threw confetti at people who were rude, went kayaking, did a rope course, swam, and a few other things. I did those things the first day though since I wouldn't be able to see my babe (my boyfriend) until the second day. **

**Sorry for babbling, but I just- I am so happy ^-^**

**_~CWA_**

**Chapter 11- Another world away:**

**Dani:**

I held my hoodie closer to my body to keep warm- though I don't understand why Danny would never get cold and I would. The thought of Danny made my eyes saddened. I haven't seen him in a long time- or even talked to him- since I got stabilized. I felt a bit bad about that- but I wasn't sure what I would say to him. Lately, it's just been _hard _for me.

I mean, I just- _grr._ I have been on the run for the past few years. I had to run from Vlad- not an easy thing to do. Then, I had to run from the Guys in White- which made it a good thing that Danny had educated me on them before I left. To make things worse- I lost all connection from the world and had no way to contact Danny.

The past years I have been in hiding in places that _they_ would never find me- _South America, the Ghost Zone, the Amazon, Brazil, New Guinea…_I liked it in the Ghost Zone though- it wasn't as cold. I had my own lair- being over 18- maybe that was why I wanted to find Danny so bad… I am an adult…and lately, I've been thinking of him.

It wasn't a _romantic_ feeling- _yuck._ It was just a feeling…like I needed an older brother, a figure to look up to….a dad….But he probably doesn't feel the same. _Who would love me like a daughter? _

I sighed and transformed into _Shadow- _my ghost form's new name. If anything, it was to avoid confusion in the Ghost Zone. Luckily…my costume had changed quite a bit. White skinny jeans, black crop top, white fingerless gloves, black combat boots with white strings, a black and white chocker, and a loosely hung black belt around my waist that had a white buckle. I had Ember to thank for the change- she and I eventually became friends. She didn't even do the whole 'villain' thing anymore since she has settled down with Skulker (and had a son- I think it was a boy- named _Latro). _

I shook my head- I needed to head to Amity. New York was getting pretty wild ever since there were reports of an angel.

I spotted the sign and froze. It was torn to bits and singed like it was burned.

"No," I whispered.

I flew faster, but everywhere I looked there was rubble, ruins, _bodies…._I stopped at Fenton Works. It- it couldn't be…_Danny!_

"DANNY!"  
I felt the tears in my eyes as I flew around desperately trying to find him. I needed to find him! He was the only family I had! Then…I froze as I saw the bodies buried under the earth when I went intangible- thinking that maybe Danny was buried far beneath the rubble.  
"Sam….Tucker…Maddie…Jack…_Valerie…"_

I felt the tears in my eyes just _flow _out. I couldn't even begin to gather…and Danny…What about Danny? What happened to him? I fell to my knees at the porch of Fenton Works. I just…_I can't…._I had to find Danny- _I had to._ He was the only one left…he was the only family I really had…and Valerie…Valerie was my only best friend- only friend actually…and her body…so burned…so _horrible._

I hunched over and closed my eyes as I gagged- trying to hold back the bile and how sick this made me. I mean, _what could've done this…_ As soon as my gagging reflex was in check, I headed to a few towns over. It wasn't night, unluckily, so I had to sneak into the restroom there (invisibly and intangible).

As soon as I was in, I shut and locked the restroom door. As soon as that was secure, I dropped my invisibility and turned tangible. I put my hands on the sides of the sink and let the rings wash over me- turning me human. I looked at the sinks. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, there were bags under my eyes, my skin looked paler than usual. My cheeks were a bit sunk in from a day of not eating. My jeans were worn and torn, my white tank top had stains on it, but luckily the blue cropped hoodie helped hid them. My red beanie was torn a bit, but covered my messy, unclean hair. I really needed to wash up- but after so much traveling it was hard to.

I splashed some water on my face and tried to get as much dirt off- and the little bit of crusty spit at the corners of my mouth. I looked terrible for a seventeen year old. I sighed and put the hoodie up to hid my face and the bad hair. I tied the strings of it and then headed out of the restroom.

Luckily, I was in a café. I spotted some computers- maybe I could use them to find out what happened to Amity Park? I went to an opened computer and started to type.

'_Amity Park- ruins.'_

I clicked the first link.

'_The Amity Tragedy, also known as the Great Fire, shook the nation. This morning,'_ I looked briefly at the date that the page was published, setting it almost ten years ago around the time I left, "_the Preside announced that the cause of the fire is still unknown. Theories of a terrorist attack run through the media and social sites. However, the whole thing comes as a shock as the whole town of Amity had perished in the fire. Miraculously, the National Guard- when called in- was able to find one lone survivor. The survivor was beaten, bruised, and in critical condition with his burns, but he was alive. The lone survivor is none other than Daniel Jack Fenton.'_

I gasped silently, _Danny…he survived…_ There was nothing else that was useful on the page, so I exited it and typed in another search,

'_Daniel Fenton'_

Eventually, I found the right link, but it was coded. I narrowed my eyes as I decoded it- something that Valerie had taught me. I quickly read the files- _Daniel Fenton…his birthday….legally changed…_I looked back, _Danny changed his name to Danny Lane? _That was a bit weird. I wonder why- oh. He didn't want Vlad to find him probably, or people to recognize him as the lone survivor- man I was going to get some major teasing on him for that name.

I typed in _Daniel Lane_ on the search bar. I raised an eyebrow seeing that one of the links was to a profile of someone by that name on a social site. I clicked it and smiled. It was Danny. I knew it was- his profile picture was of a bed sheet ghost. His photo at the top was black with the yellow words, 'Soul finders' that dripped. I looked under the information, _He graduated from West Virginian College, huh? West Virginia here I come. But first, I think I'll make some stops._


	13. Soul Finders

**Author Note: Each thing between the stars *** is a different case (the very beginning doesn't count- that's an intro of sorts). Anyway, I am sorry that the last chapter there was confusion on the time skip. Basically, the last chapter happened during/after this chapter, after college. I am sorry I have been dragging this out a bit because I actually want this to be good and I am sorry for mistakes- dyslexia and a quick mind don't go together. Also, sometimes I have a chapter written and then later change the idea and some of the stuff from before that re-write stay in there and I don't mean for them to stay. **

**If you have any ideas as to what you think should happen when Danny gets to Amity/see Dani, or something you want to happen or how you think the team should meet Dani/react to Dani…..I would love to hear/read it.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 12- Soul Finders:**

**Third Person:**

Having the end of college, the Soul Finders went off to their own work. Gear decided that, even with a degree, she was content with the bookshop. Nancy had gone off to become a librarian. Kevin, with a degree, became a teacher. Charlie had become an entertainer. Bond became an author- with several books and poems published. Danny had a degree in astrology too- and went off to as an astrologist. However, while their co-workers didn't know it, they all had one thing in common- a degree in the paranormal and they put it to use. The Soul Finders didn't earn money- but it gained them more than that- knowledge, ideas, stories, theories, _experience. _

That was why Danny had used his money to fund a website for them and everything else the Soul Finders needed to take off as a ghost investigation team. They all had free time when they needed it to do a case- though sometimes Kevin was unable to join them. These are some of their cases.

Danny kept an eye out for ghosts as the tour guide led them through the halls.

"We've had many different experiences here," the owner/guide said, "shadows, voices, footsteps. Men has reported being pushed while women report their arms or hair being touched. One experience, a man was standing here, over by the stairs, when someone or something had pushed him down the stairs, killing the man."

The team had wide eyes. A blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. He spotted a woman- a ghost- by the doorway. She was tall, wearing a similar outfit that the workers there did. The guide looked to Danny,  
"Uh, Danny, was it? You're the psychic, correct…..Are you okay?"  
Danny shook his head,

"Did a worker die near here? A woman, tall, blonde?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"Is anyone here," Charlie called out, steadily holding the video camera.

Danny narrowed his eyes- spotting the dark shadow moving across, but Charlie didn't notice it or the red eyes. Danny kept his eyes on it, having a sense that it wasn't exactly friendly.

"Give us a sign you're here," Charlie said.

Suddenly, there was a big bang that made Charlie jump. Danny stayed steady- seeing that it was from the shadow pushing over a vase. It spotted Danny and narrowed its eyes.

"You okay," Charlie asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said, his eyes never leaving, "I'm fine, but what's with us isn't exactly _friendly."_

Charlie and Kevin wandered through the mansion in the pitch black darkness while Danny was with Nancy in the basement.

"Is there anyone here with us," Charlie called out, "We won't hurt you."  
A disembodied laugh filled the air, making them jump. However, unknown to them, the laugh came from very close to them. The demonic creature that haunted the mansion was standing near them.

"This place is getting pretty freaky," Kevin said, "I just," he shivered, "feel like someone's watching us."  
Kevin didn't know it, but his feeling was correct. Someone, _something_ was watching them. It smiled evilly. Just then, there walkie-talkie went off and Danny's voice came through,

"_Guys, you need to get out of there, now!"_

Firm believers that Danny did sense and see both ghosts and demons, Charlie and Kevin quickly left the room, leaving an upset demonic force.

Nancy and Bond looked down at the thermal camera. The screen showed that the air around them was slightly warmer, but that was normal as they give off heat. However, what was not normal was the blue (meaning cold) figure showing up on the screen.  
"Bond," Nancy said, "We are defiantly not alone…"  
****

Danny sat down in his comfortable computer chair at his desk at work. Lately, he had been feeling as if something was _off_ at the building he worked at. He shook his head, dismissing it as paranoia from too many investigations the past month. He sighed just as he shivered. He narrowed his eyes- over the years, his ghost sense seemed to adjust itself. A blue wisp would escape his mouth for a ghost from the zone, but the apparitions and ghosts him and his team deal with, the sense adjusted to just a shiver. It helped keep his secret in line.

Danny left his desk and started to wonder around the building. Danny spotted a figure walk through the hall. He knew it wasn't a worker- it was overtime and the only people left in the building were Danny and about three of the custodians. Danny followed his senses to the staircase and he spotted what set off his sense. The ghost was transparent, like the ghosts he was used to dealing with during investigations. It was a male, tall, and he barely any color to him- setting him as a ghost with very little power.

"Are you alright," Danny asked.

The ghost looked shocked to see Danny. He smiled,  
"As well as can be when one is dead. I'm Jeff, but you…You…I know you."  
Danny looked confused and suspicious at the ghost,

"You do?"  
"Ghosts….everywhere…the ghosts have been speaking about the psychic who sees us and hears better than the rest."

Danny felt oddly flattered that ghosts have been speaking about him. Yet at the same time, he dealt with Amity ghosts, and he knew to not trust anyone who seemed to know who he was.

"I'm surprised that as ghosts, you didn't know."

Danny smirked, this was the first time in a while he had a chance to speak with a ghost, privately. He knew about the rumor.

"About what," the ghost asked.

"The rumor."

The ghost laughed,  
"That silly rumor? I wasn't aware that you knew of it. Rather funny, isn't it? A few ghosts spreading it around that you are a ghost, rather impossible."

Danny smirked. Jeff, though undead, was unnerved by Danny's look.

Gear smiled as she stood in front of the team and the Professor (who became like a grandfather and a mentor to all of them). Beside her was a table with a cloth over it, but they were able to see the bulges under the cloth. She was her inventions under the table.

"Lady and gentlemen," she said as she gripped the edge of the cloth, "I give you, your new equipment," she ripped the cloth off, revealing the gadgets.

On the small brown table laid electronics that looked so futuristic that no one was sure what they were. Gear picked up the first gadget on the right. It looked like a small black box with a screen and an antenna- the most simple looking one on the table.  
"This device," Gear said, "works similar to the devices we use to communicate but the screen will show the word it picks up. Very accurate."

"Accurate," Charlie asked.

"Yeah, tried it. I used my recording equipment to alter my voice to different frequencies and volume and played it back. The device works well."  
"Gear," Danny said, "you're not going to give us a technical monologue about these work, are you?"  
Gear rolled her eyes,  
"I don't do that."  
"Yes you do."  
Gear stuck out her tongue and went back to the table. Showing them, one by one, the different devices. Some for communicating, a spirit box, and many more.

"And this one," Gear said, "is called the Radar, made to detect any ghosts. It was hard, but it was simple, using the same technology that our EMF detectors use, just putting it on a screen so we can see where it's at. See?"

She pressed a button on it and it turned on. Gear smiled smugly, but they all were shocked when it beeped slightly. Gear looked taken back.

"What does that mean," Charlie asked.

"It means it's detecting something."  
The team shared a look. Gear held the Radar in her hands and looked at the screen as she walked. Then, she stopped at Danny with wide eyes. Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,  
"What?"  
"The Radar….it's picking _you_ up…"  
"But our EMFs never picked him up before," Charlie said, "and uh, last I checked, Danny's not a ghost."  
Danny's breathing picked up nervously. Gear shook her head,  
"I know. The Radar is made using more power, making it more powerful, able to pick up even the smallest EMF, but...but it's showing Danny pretty strongly."  
"Uh, maybe it's because I'm psychic," Danny stuttered, _please don't let them know, _"Does it pick up the Professor?"  
Bond narrowed his eyes at Danny suspiciously. Danny coughed nervously into his hand. Gear sighed,  
"If that was true, it would've beeped twice, signaling two EMF spikes."  
Danny started to fidget. He closed his eyes and focused..._this has to work..._He spilt himself into two- luckily, his duplicate came out invisible as planned. The duplicate hid behind the Professor, staying invisible. Then, the second beep came from Gear's Radar. She shook her head,  
"Huh...now it shows two- you and the Prof., it shouldn't have taken that long for it to pick it up...Guess I still have some work to do..."

Bond's eyes never left Danny. The Professor fidgeted, sensing two spirits in the room. He eyes Danny as well. Danny though, he just sighed in relief.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle when Charlie told them all where their next investigation was. The _Greenback College Frat House, _Danny found it funny because- they did cases all over the world, what were the odds that they would get a case from their own college, nevertheless, the Frat House that hated Danny for beating up one of them. However, Danny was also eager to do the case. He wanted to see if he could find that little girl that he had seen before. The little girl that had the rope burn.

_Later:_

John Irvin, leader of the _Greenbacks,_ led the _Soul Finders_ through the Frat House, speaking about all the things that had happened. Though, John didn't know that the _Soul Finders_ themselves had already been to the Frat House years before during their collage days.

"What's the history of this place," Bond asked, "Murders? Suicides? Anything?"  
"It used to be an orphanage," John explained, "back during the 1900s. The owner was a lady named Lilith Borden. Many kids died here during that time. In this room," he pointed to a room that looked like it belonged to a small girl and not the typical room of a Frat boy, "we leave alone. Nothing has been moved or touched. It's our supersistion to not remove anything since kids died there. One girl-"  
"Was hanged," Danny whispered as he spotted the girl ghost looking at them in the doorway.  
"Yeah," John said amazed, "how did you-"  
"Danny is the psychic and an investigator," Charlie explained. John smiled,  
"That's so cool. Anyway, yeah. The girl was hung herself when she was like seven or something, but around that time, police suspected that the girl, Jessica, was actually murdered. I mean, how would a little girl be able to swing a rope from that high up, tie a noose, and be able to move a chair, actually, how would a little girl even know what suicide even was? Anyway, the police did an investigation and suspected Lilith Borden, but the charges were dropped. Over the next few years, about five more kids died."  
"How do you even know this," Kevin scoffed.

John shrugged,

"It's common knowledge at here. I mean, all the frats know about it. Legends, stories, everything. What I just told you was the real thing though. I did research on it for a paper in a class."

Danny nodded. John led them into that small room. The bed was covered with lacy blankets, pillows, and Danny spotted a teddy bear. John pointed to the stuffed bear,

"That bear has been moved, many times. I mean, people reported seeing it float on its own, but it would go about a foot off the ground. It has been moved to the hall overnight, and just moved everywhere. We believe that it's the spirit of Jessica, who has also been reported to move the blankets around. I mean, no one is allowed in here at night," John moved to the door and held up the lock on the door knob, "we lock it at night so that no one goes in here, yet when we unlock it in the morning the blankets would be messy."

The team nodded as John led them down the hall to the basement,

"No one really comes down here unless they plan on seeing Mandy."  
"Mandy," Charlie asked.  
"Another little girl ghost that everyone who has come down here as reported seeing, even I saw her once. She's little, wears a pink a dress and has blonde hair. There aren't records of a Mandy dying, so we don't know how she died. We only know her name because we can hear it being whispered. She's evil though. Everyone, even me, who has seen her, has had something bad happen to them while down here. Being pushed down the stairs as they try to go up, being shoved down to the ground, pushed into the wall, having a brick thrown..."

"Wait," Danny said, "if it's supposed to be a little girl...did you ever consider it being a demonic force instead?"  
John froze and coughed nervously,  
"Well...uh...yeah, but uh- it's just bad superstition here to actually talk about it."  
Danny nodded.

_Later:  
_Danny and Nancy were sent to investigate the room were Jessica's ghost was said to reside while Bond and Gear checked the basement. Charlie and Kevin checked out the attic where the ghost of one of the other kids (called Cathy) that had died there (by hanging) was said to be.

Nancy glanced around nervously,

"Is there anyone here with us?"

"_I am."_

Nancy acted as if she heard no voice, but Danny heard it. He got a shiver. Now knowing that the ghost was indeed there, he looked around to find it. Soon, he spotted the same little girl that he saw a long time ago. She had the rope burn around her neck and looked sad. She looked over at Nancy,

"_Why do they all ignore me?"_

Nancy still didn't hear the voice, and Danny sighed. He could hear the little girl, but their recorders and devices weren't picking it up. Danny smiled, getting an idea. He brought out the spirit box. He turned it, the sound of static filling the air.

"Jessica, I see you," Danny said.

Nancy looked at Danny confused,

"She's here," she whispered. Danny nodded as he watched Jessica's ghost come closer. The little girl's voice cut through the static of the spirit box,

"_No one has seen me before." _

Danny winced, hearing only a few of the words come through the box. Danny smiled,  
"You're Jessica, right?"  
"_Yes."_

Nancy shivered,  
"Is there anything you want to say to us?"  
"_Where's Miss Borden?"_

Nancy looked at Danny sadly, but continued,  
"Miss Borden is gone."  
"_Good."_

Danny's eyes widened as the girl's eyes darkened. He now understood the situation. The little girl didn't know she was dead. She didn't act like a ghost. Danny sighed,  
"Jessica, why don't you like Miss Borden?"  
"_She mean...she hurt me..."_

Danny looked at the ghost sadly. He turned to Nancy and whispered,

"She doesn't know...please let me try to talk to her."

Nancy nodded. Danny looked at Jessica,  
"Jessica, do you know what year it is?"  
"_1984?"  
"_No Jessica...it's way past then. It's been _years_...Jessica...Miss Borden has been dead for years...and so have you."

Danny's heart broke seeing the ghost tear up. He turned off the spirit box, ignored Nancy, and went towards the girl. She looked at him so sadly as she rubbed the rope burn around her neck. Danny knelt down at her level and held out his arms. Nancy seemed surprised at what he was doing- getting the idea even if she couldn't see the ghost. Jessica ran to Danny and hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"Shh...it's okay..."  
"_Am I ghost?"  
"_Yes..."  
"_Why haven't I gone to Heaven to be with Mama?"  
_Danny's eyes started to tear up. All of his earlier years dealing with Amity's ghosts, and then his years as a ghost hunter, couldn't have prepared him for this. He still held onto her,  
"Jessica, you can go to Heaven when you want okay?"

Jessica looked at him,  
"_How?"  
"_Just...focus on all your good memories. Let your aura and form be lifted as you think of your Mama and-"  
Danny saw the blank look in Jessica's eyes. He smiled sadly as he grabbed her small shoulders and looked at her,  
"Think of flying. Think of going up, okay? Think of going _way_ up high and seeing your Mama."  
Jessica wiped the tears from her eyes. Nancy still was unable to see the ghost. She looked down at her thermal camera with a small gasp. She could easily see Danny's form (though it was a bit colder than normal) and she could see this bright blue figure the size of a small child in the arms of Danny's form. Nancy smiled sadly, _that poor, poor kid._ Jessica's ghost closed her eyes and let go of Danny. Danny backed away with a smile as Jessica's form slowly disappeared.

"Is she," Nancy said, "ya know?"  
"Yeah...she's gone."

_Meanwhile:_

Bond and Gear looked around in the basement. Gear had the Radar on and Bond started with the questions the second he heard it beep.  
"Is there anyone here with us?"  
Gear narrowed her eyes as she saw the blimp get closer to them,

"Are the one that everyone has been calling Mandy?"  
Gear and Bond jumped as there was a bang from the wall. Bond narrowed his eyes,  
"I take that as a yes."

It was a yes as the demonic figure drew closer. The demonic force took the form of a child that died there- a small girl with blonde hair and the pink dress. Tricking them had been easy. Gear sighed,

"Make your presence known! Make a noise, touch one of us, do something."  
The demonic force smiled as it got even closer. The beep on the Radar was going nuts.  
"It's getting closer," Gear said. Bond rolled his eyes,  
"You don't need that device to know, can't you feel it?"  
The force smirked as it pushed Gear as hard as it could. Gear was taken back and tumbled, but luckily Bond caught her. Even in the dark, they could make out each other's eyes. Bond looked at Gear through the darkness. He didn't need to see her to know she was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her.

Nancy and Danny's eyes widened in shock at the news. Charlie grumbled as he handed over twenty bucks to Kevin, who felt very smug.

"Let me get this straight," Danny said slowly, "You two," he said gesturing towards Gear and Bond, "Have been dating for over two months and you just now tell us?!"  
Gear rolled her eyes,  
"Don't act like a mother."  
"I'm not," Danny stuttered as his face reddened. Bond smirked.

"I think he's acting more like a protective brother."  
Danny crossed his arms and grumbled as the others laughed.


	14. Bar Bonding

**Author Note: I meant to update earlier- I was grounded and my back hurts- My back would be killing me and it's hard to type. Sorry. It's kind of funny, nearly 15, and already having very bad back problems, IBA, and several other things :p**

**I get everything from my Dad though xD He has scoliosis, so his spine curves to the wrong side a bit, pinching nerves and him hurting, but it effects his lower back. Me, I have it too, but it's my neck and upper back that is the problem. I have large knots in my back from swelling because a disc came of out of line and I need to go to the back doctor to fix my spine. I also need to go to the doctor to get my esophagus dilated- I have lots of trouble breathing and swallowing because of a small throat, so they're getting it dilated (making it bigger by using a small balloon, blowing it up in my throat). **

**I have so many health issues xD **

**Anyway, if I don't update in a while it's because of doctors, hurting, pain, being grounded, or I am dead (long story- my boyfriend is extremely worried about me dying since I told him I have trouble breathing). **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. So sorry I had really bad writer's block. I was going to have Dani come in this chapter, but writer block decided 'lol, nope!' Anyway, she'll likely come in next chapter or the one after that.)**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:  
****_Inflamora Notoris: _**If you are talking about Mandy from The Grim Adventures Billy and Mandy, I am glad someone actually caught my reference!

**Chapter 13: Bar Bonding:**

**Bond:**

Ever since I started dating Gear, I admit that for once I was actually happy. Though, I did think she trusted Danny too much. I understood that he was her best friend, like a brother, and he was my friend as well, but I was surprised that she trust him _that_ much. I mean, I knew I should trust him with my life too- we're ghost hunters that never know what's going to happen and need to trust our teammates to have our back- but something about Danny isn't right.

Even in collage, he there was something _off._ He just...it seemed like he knew something we didn't know- or that he was hiding something. I didn't see how the others didn't notice it. Well, maybe they did just didn't say anything. I shook my head and Gear looked at me concerned. I nearly forgot that I was on yet another date with her. _Though, how could I forget when she looks so beautiful._ I stared at her. She had a black dress on for the event- a poetry reading at the café. It fit her and her curvy figure perfectly. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face,

"Yo, earth to Bond, do you read me?"  
I smiled slightly,

"Sorry, I got lost in your beauty."  
Gear flustered slightly.

"Gear," I said, "I have a question, but-"  
"Gwyn."  
"What?"  
Gear smirked,

"You can call my Gwyn."  
"I thought you said Danny was the only one to call you by your real name."  
"Well, he may be my overprotective brother, but you, you're my boyfriend."

I smiled, _yeah, I could never forget that._

"Anyway," she continued, "What's the question?"  
"I was thinking...about Danny..."  
"What about him?"  
"Doesn't he seem..._off."  
_Gear- er, Gwyn blinked. She twirled her food with her fork,

"Well, yeah, but he's psychic."**  
**I shook my head,

"No... No, it's something else. He just seems...like he's hiding something."  
"What do you mean," Gear asked. She had her head titled slightly.

I sighed, there was no easy way to explain about Danny. I have seen things I can't explain around him- and not on investigations either. I mean, there was something he was hiding- I was sure about it and it wasn't the fact that he was _Daniel Fenton_ either. I already knew about that- even if the others didn't.

Danny, there was just something about him I couldn't explain. I could have sworn I have seen his eyes turn green or red on occasions. His arm seemed to just pass through things before. He seemed just so..._ghostly._

**Danny:**

I ran a hand through my hair as I worked on my newest invention. A few years ago, I was lucky enough to buy a rather large house- which is why when the _Soul Finders _(mostly Charlie and Kevin) decide to have a party it's always here. Though, they were never able to find my secret lab that I worked on nor the portal I had made based on my parents' designs.

I wiped the sweat off my eyebrow and then headed upstairs (the lab was hidden in the basement) to clean up. After I had showered, I went into the kitchen. I fixed myself a cup of tea- caffeine in coffee wasn't exactly _good_ for me to have. I looked at the clock- it was almost midnight. I only had a few more minutes until it was _the day._

I sighed and left the still warm tea on the table as I headed to bed. If I planned it right then I would be able to sleep all those memories away.

**Third Person (next night):**

Charlie laughed as Kevin and he headed to the bar. It wasn't a celebration, they just went there every Friday to pick up girls- unlike Bond, they were still single. Though, they still thought Danny was still single too. They never heard him talk about any girl- it was like he wasn't even trying.

Soon, the two immature twenty-something-year-olds were in the high-class bar. It wasn't trashy like most places. It was pretty decent and it even had a pool table and music playing. Charlie headed straight to the first big-chested, pretty-faced woman he saw.

Kevin, however, was headed to a beautiful woman, but he got distracted. He went over to Charlie- who was wet from the woman dumping her drink on him and then leaving. Charlie shook his wet hair and Kevin poked him on the shoulder.  
"Hey, dude."  
Charlie glared briefly and then sighed,

"What?"  
"Isn't that Danny?"

Charlie looked confused and then looked over to where Danny was sitting. He didn't look like the Danny they were used to seeing over the years. His hair was a mess. He had bags under his eyes, though it was hard to see since he was hunched over a mug of beer. He looked so depressed.

Kevin and Charlie shared look. There was only one time they have seen him like that.

"What day is it?"  
"September...10th, I think."

Charlie and Kevin shared a look of understanding. They didn't know why- but every September 10th, Danny seemed to disappear. They didn't know where he would go, but the one time that they did see him on that day- he looked just like he did now (depressed).

Charlie sighed and made the decision to confront Danny. He sat down in the empty seat beside him.

"Hey, dude."  
Danny kept his head down,  
"Hey."  
_Well,_ Charlie thought, _at least he doesn't seem totally drunk off his ass yet. _Kevin and Charlie sighed when Danny didn't say anything. Then, Danny looked up. His eyes were worn and tired, but most of all- sad.

He took a large sip of the alcoholic drink. He didn't even say a word. The bartender came over and sighed,

"If you fellas are his friends, get him out. That's the twentieth drink he's had, hell, maybe even more!"  
Charlie and Kevin looked at Danny wide-eyed. Danny scowled at the bartender and tried to stand, but he tumbled. Charlie grabbed his arm,

"Come on, Danny, we'll take you home."  
Kevin grabbed Danny's other arm and together they were able to take the drunken Danny to their car. Luckily, neither of them had had a drink yet- making them entirely sober. Kevin sat Danny in the backseat and sat down in the passenger seat while Charlie got ready to drive.

On the drive to Danny's home, Danny started bawling in the backseat.

"Okay," Kevin said, "even if he's drunk, it's weird and oddly heart-breaking to see a grown man cry."  
Charlie nodded,

"Yeah...uh...should we call Gear?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, she's his friend too and well, I think a chick is more helpful in calming down a crying drunk."  
Kevin nodded,

"Good point. I'll call her."  
***

Ten minutes later, they had arrived at Danny's house to find Gear and Bond waiting. Charlie got out talking to them while Kevin got Danny out of the backseat.

"Why is he here," Charlie asked pointing to Bond.

"We were on a date, brought him with me. Now, what's the deal with Danny," Gear asked.

Charlie sighed,  
"Not sure. We found him in the bar, drunk. He's been crying and mumbling the way here about death or something."  
Bond raised an eyebrow,  
"Maybe seeing ghosts finally made him crack."  
Charlie shook his head,  
"No...it's something different."  
They all looked over to Kevin, who had a crying Danny leaning on his shoulder as they walked. He was crying pretty hard for a grown man,

"They're all dead," he sobbed, "all dead. It's all my fault! I could've done something!"  
Bond watched with narrowed eyes, then Danny's words clicked in his head. He pushed aside Charlie and Gear as he went over to Kevin. He put Danny's arm around his shoulder to balance the drunk.  
"I'll take care of this."

**Bond:**

They knew to back off from the look I gave them. Gear..._Gwyn _looked at me mildly concerned, but she shook her head. My girl, _I can't believe I just called her that,_ knew to trust me. They all looked at me a bit concerned, but they left. I helped the drunken Danny back into his house. Luckily for me, he kept his key in the bushes (we all knew where it was- he told us in case of an emergency).

Danny was still crying into my shoulder. I set him down on his couch, which was a bad idea. He looked up at the pictures on the walls. The pictures that none of us, his friends, asked about because we knew better than to invade his personal privacy.

The pictures were all taken when Danny looked about fourteen or fifteen. Some were from when he was even younger. Most of the pictures were of him, an African American guy in a beret, and a Goth girl. Some showed what I thought was his family- a big guy in an orange jumpsuit, a woman in a turquoise jumpsuit, Danny, and a redheaded girl. Danny looked at the pictures,

"They're all dead!"  
I sighed. I may not have been good at sentimental things- I was, after all, still a Goth. I shook Danny by his shoulders,

"Danny, listen to me! I know you're upset that this is the tenth anniversary."  
"Ninth," Danny whispered. I sighed,  
"Whatever, look, I know that they died- everyone you knew, but you have a new family now, okay?"  
Danny looked at me sadly. I sighed,  
"You have Charlie, Kevin, and me, we're like your brothers, okay? Gear is your sister now. The Lanes' are your parents, okay? You need to understand _to accept things that we can't change, have the courage to change what we can, and the wisdom to know the difference between the two_.*"

Danny smiled,  
"Thanks, Bond."

*_I got the saying from a Justice League movie, Flashpoint or something like that. A newer one and the saying just stuck with me_


	15. Reunion

**Author Note: Writer block. Writer block. Writer block. Hate it. I planned on updating earlier today, but lots of appointments, running around, pain, etc, etc. Turns out that my neck was just swollen from hurting it- that freaked me out because I woke up at 4:30 in the morning because I couldn't breathe. Anyway, ten days on this antibiotic and I should be good. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 14: Reunion**

**Third Person:**

Charlie walked in on the Soul Finders (all expect Danny) at the café where they usually met. He had a mile-wide grin on his face as he practically strutted to them like a proud peacock showing its feathers.

"What's up with you," Bond asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charlie put down a case file on the table,

"You wouldn't believe where I got our next case."

Gear rolled her eyes as she continued to tinker with her latest gadget, thinking that Charlie was just over exaggerating like usual. Kevin picked up the file and sputtered,

"No way! WE GET TO GO THERE!"  
Gear turned her attention back to them, _what got their panties in a twist?_ She looked at the file's name and her eyes widened.

"No way, we get to-"

"Be the first team to investigate Amity Park after the Great Fire," Charlie said smuggled, "yes, and on the tenth anniversary no less."

Charlie puffed out his chest in pride of getting them such a big gig. Bond hated to admit it- but he was impressed. Kevin had his jaw dropped and Nancy was practically squealing from excitement.

"So, when is the gig," Bond asked.  
"In about a week, but we need to leave now if we wanna get there early to check the place out beforehand and everything."  
"What about Danny," Nancy asked, "he isn't here."  
Charlie smacked his forehead,  
"Oh yeah!"

Charlie got out his cell phone and then stopped.

"Wait," he said sadly, "The gig is on September 10th and you know how he is on that day."  
The team looked sadly. Gear shook her head,  
"Nu-uh. He might get out of his little funk if tell him where we're going."

Charlie perked up,  
"You're right!"  
Bond shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably, _this is not going to end well._ Charlie held his cell phone to his ear and waited.  
"_Hello?"  
"_Hey, Danny! You wouldn't believe where our next case is!"  
"_Okay, I'll bite. Where?"  
"_Amity Park, Illinios for the tenth anniversary of the Great Fire and-"  
"_No."  
_Danny hung up the phone, leaving the dial tone as the only sound Charlie was able to hear. Charlie put his cell up.  
"Well," Kevin said, "What did he say?"  
"No and then he hung up."  
Charlie sighed and sat down,  
"Guess even the biggest gig since _ever_ can't get Danny out of his funk."  
Kevin shrugged,  
"Who knows what that guy goes through? Cut him some slack."  
Charlie glared mildly at Kevin and then stuck his tongue out at him.

**Danny:**

I ran a hand through my hair as I put my cell back into my pocket. _Why would they be going there?_ I knew it was a pretty big gig, but it was like fate or whatever hated me. I mean, what if they found something out? What if they investigate FentonWorks? What if a ghost from the Zone got out and attacked? What if-

I sighed and took a few deep breaths, _calm down._ Nothing was going to happen and I had to be overreacting. I looked over at my own portal- _at least they never investigated at my house._ At the thought of the Ghost Zone, I sighed again. I haven't been there in a while- about a few months.

I tried going there every once in a while- for a few reasons, mostly to visit the ghosts like Clockwork, Ghost Writer (who I was friends with now), Frostbite, and a few others. I looked over at the picture I had hanging up in the lab. It showed me and Danielle. _I wonder what happened to her. _

Suddenly, I saw two arrows appear and turn like clock hands, making a portal. I smirked as Clockwork came from it. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. He was a good friend to me, and one of the few ghosts that actually _help_ me if needed.

"Hey stopwatch," I said and he briefly scowled at the nickname, but I continued, "what brings you for a visit?"  
I knew there had to be a reason. Clockwork was, after all, the Master Of Time. He wouldn't have time- _oh ha freaking ha-_ to just visit me whenever he pleases. Besides, those _Observers_ (though I still loved to call them Big Eyes, Fish Head, Fish Eyes, etc...) wouldn't just let him leave his post.

"It is about Danielle."

I raised an eyebrow and then looked at him concerned,  
"What about her?"  
"She visited Vladimir."  
I growled, _that bastard didn't do anything to her or he is dead..._I shook my head, _that's a bit aggressive...why would I even think-_

_"_What happened," I gritted out.  
"Vladimir didn't harm, at least not on purpose."  
My eyes widened and my anger turned to concern,  
"What happened? Is she okay?"

Clockwork sighed as he shifted from a baby to a young adult.

"He was working on an age device."  
"Say what," I said confused.  
"You see, Daniel," Clockwork started, changing to his elderly form, "Half ghosts age differently, and stop aging all together at a certain age in their life."  
I rolled my eyes,

"Well isn't _that _pleasant news."  
"However," Clockwork said, ignoring what I said, "Vlad is tired at his age, as I am sure you could guess. He is, or rather was, working on a device that would allow him to age normally, allowing him to die at old age like any normal living human."  
"Okay," I said slowly, "But what does this have to do with Danielle?"  
"The device he was working on didn't work the way he planned it to. He had been experimenting on it using rats as test subjects, and every subject would de-age, that is get younger, depending on the strength of the device when they were shot with it."

"Still not seeing where Danielle comes in."  
Clockwork sighed once again as he shifted from his old form to that of a baby or young child.

"Danielle had come in on him, directly where he was testing his device and...see the results for yourself."  
He stepped aside from the portal and a head popped through. Soon, a whole body came out of the portal. My eyes went wide. It was Danielle...but she was shorter. Her white hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing a dress. The dress was short sleeved, the main color being black but the sleeves were white with a black trim..._and let's not forget the fact that is __she is freaking two years old!_


	16. Two Teams

**Author Note: I meant to get this done earlier, BUT my computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything so if this isn't good, I SWEAR MY ORINGAL WRITING WAS BETTER. I have bad memory, so I am even lucky if I can remember what I put **

**~CWA**

**(P.S. ****_I do not own nor claim Ghost Adventures)_**

**Chapter 15: Two Teams:**

Charlie walked into the café towards the team. He had his chest puffed out and he was strutting like a proud peacock. He smiled as he got to the table.

"You will never guess what I got for our next case."

Gear rolled her eyes, thinking that he was over reacting like he usually did every time they got a case. Charlie put the case folder on the table. Kevin's jaw dropped,  
"Dude, you scored us Amity Park!"

Gear and Bond both raised an eyebrow, _how did he pull that off? _Charlie grinned proudly,  
"And we get to go on the ninth and tenth and as you know, the tenth is the anniversary, the tenth anniversary actually! Just think of how much evidence we'll get!"

Nancy looked confused,  
"Amity Park?"  
Charlie looked at her flabbergasted,

"How could you not know what happened at Amity, like ten years ago?!"  
Nancy blushed,  
"Umm…that's before I came here….before college, I lived in Paris, France that is, not Paris, Texas."  
Charlie looked thoughtful,  
"Huh, that explains that faint accent in college," louder he continued, "anyway, Amity Park is where the Great Fire happened. No one knows how it was started or what caused it, but it killed everyone in the town expect for one person, Daniel Fenton. There have been rumors of it being a terrorist attack, a bombing, etc. But no one knows what really happened. I'm sure Daniel Fenton knows, but no one has been able to find him."

Charlie looked around,

"Speaking of Dannys, where is our Danny?"  
Gear shrugged,  
"He texted saying some family thing came up."  
"Well, then I got to call him! He can't miss this case! It'll be the case of the century!"

Gear rolled her eyes as Charlie eagerly grabbed his phone and started to call Danny. Bond sighed,  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Why not," Charlie scoffed.  
"It's only a few days until we will leave for the investigation, which will be on the ninth and _the tenth,_ and you know how Danny gets in his funk on the tenth."  
Charlie rolled his eyes,  
"_Well yeah,_ but come on, _It's Amity!_ It's like a second Amityville horror, but it's Amity Park Horror! I'm sure he will come!"  
_"Hello."  
_Charlie smiled,  
"Hey Danny! We got a case up in Amity Park-"  
"_No."  
"_Come on, it's on the tenth and-"  
"_No."  
"_But it'll be on the tenth anniversary," Charlie whined, "We could get so much evidence!"  
"_I know, but no is no. End of story. Besides, I have a….family thing…going on."  
_Charlie sighed,  
"Okay, fine. Bye."  
"_Bye. Call me or text if things get too serious on the investigation."  
_Charlie hung up the phone and sighed,  
"Bummer."  
**Danny:**

I shook my head as I looked at Danielle, now named _Ivory._ She was happily coloring on brightly colored paper as she sat at the kitchen table. I ran a hand though his hair, _what am I going to do? I can't go to Vlad- we may have stopped fighting, but that doesn't mean I like the guy. He's a fruit loop. _

"Daddy!"  
I looked down to see Ivory holding up her drawing proudly. It looked like some doodles, but who knew what it was in her little head? I smiled,  
"Great job, Ivory."  
She smiled and hugged me tightly,  
"Wuv you, Dada."  
I hugged her back,  
"Love you too, princess."  
I think that was the only good thing about this. She called me Dad. She thought of me as her father. I..I liked that. I mean, I kind of thought of her as a daughter before, even when I was fourteen, but it was hard to do when we were so close in age. Now, I wasn't alone either. Besides, she now had the mind of a two-year-old and that was good. It meant she didn't remember Vlad, the things he did, the way he hurt her. I clenched my fists, but then took some calming breaths.

I looked over at the counter where the papers were (no way I would put important papers on the kitchen table with a doodling two-year-old). The papers were made by Clockwork, but because he's _him_, they were legal papers. I knew those papers would come in handy. It made it so that _Ivory Lilith Lane_. Ivory because I remembered Sam said if she ever had a daughter she would name her Ivory- it was a bit more _gothic_ than _Samantha._ In memory of Sam, and because I admit that I did love her, I named Danielle Ivory. Lilith because I always loved that name. If I ever had a daughter (which I do now), I would have named her Lilith. I named her Lane and not Fenton, because she was my daughter and I was _Danny Lane,_ I wasn't a Fenton anymore. I knew I would always be a Fenton, in my heart, but I also wanted to protect her from the media.

I knew the media has been looking for the sole survivor of the Great Fire for an interview since the tenth anniversary is coming up. I didn't care. I hated the media. They never told the truth. I looked back over at Ivory, I knew she still had her ghost half since she arrived as a ghost and now she looked more _human._ Though, both forms were cute. _I wonder though, what powers she will get in the future?_

I shook my head, I still had a long time to worry about that and frankly, I wanted to enjoy her as a little kid. For her to get a _normal_ childhood- well, as normal as I could get anyway. Besides, there was no way I would let her fight ghosts. I wouldn't want that for her. Besides, the ghosts of Amity Park of long been locked up. I made sure that the portal in the basement (both the one in my home, the one in Amity, and I destroyed Vlad's, though he doesn't know it was me, and took the plans for it) was locked down and secured.

Hours later, it was only six o'clock and I was already worn out from Ivory. That girl acted like she had sugar- which I didn't give her. I was clueless, not stupid. Even _I _knew that a two-year-old on sugar was bad.

I sighed, but smiled as I saw her playing with a little girl in the living room. Her parents were sitting on the couch, or trying to anyway. _Yeah, totally normal to have ghosts be in the house._ Though, that was a reason I had gotten the house- was because it was haunted. Though, the team didn't know that.

I was glad to know that Ivory, even at her young age, could at least see the ghosts (even if she didn't seem to have her other ghost powers yet). I mean, if she did have other ghost powers at her age that would be kind of bad. It would be hard to explain to the ghosts that live with me (it was hard enough to explain why they weren't able to go into the basement- I managed to convince them it was out of their range to go, so I didn't have to explain the lab, the portal, or that I made ghost hunting equipment) and to neighbors and anyone who would accidently see something.

I smiled again as the two girls played. The ghost girl had long brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was around Ivory's age, but she was a bit more transparent. Her name was _Julie._ She was a sweet girl. The parents (Shannon Conaway and Barry Conaway) were also pretty nice. After all, they never tried to hurt anyone. I tried to get them to pass on, but they refuse to listen. They just want to be ghosts and be in peace.

"You never said you had a daughter," Shannon stated. I shrugged,  
"It's a long story."  
Barry sighed,  
"What about the mother?"  
I looked at them sadly,

"Her mother, Sam, died."  
It was close enough to the truth. In a way, Sam was the mother. I mean, on the birth certificates Clockwork made it say Samantha Manson, and he did some of his time stuff so that death records of Sam matched the time date (making it look like she died in child birth).

Shannon and Barry nodded sadly. Julie smiled,

"Play!"

Julie started playing with Ivory again, but was surprised when Ivory could actually touch her. Shannon and Barry had wide eyes,  
"She…she can touch ghosts."  
I face palmed. I had lots of explaining to do.

**Third Person:**

Charlie was bouncing from the excitement in the van as they drove to Amity. Not only were they investigating_ the_ Amity Park, but on the tenth anniversary no less! If that wasn't enough, there were two extra vans following them with the words _Ghost Adventures: Ghost Hunting Investigators. _They got to work with ghost hunters from _Ghost Adventures! _After all, they were investigation a whole town.

Charlie watched the place outside the passenger window (Bond was driving, and there was no way he would get in the van when Gear was driving- he hunted ghosts, that didn't mean he wanted to _be_ a ghost). The town had a large fence all around it, the gates were opened so they were able to drive in. He couldn't help but look at all the buildings that were in ruin. There seemed to be only three buildings that were, at least, still standing, but one building was the newly built hotel for the tourists. One building seemed to be a factory, of sorts. The last building had the least damage (besides the hotel as it was new). It had a large sign on it that said _FentonWorks_.

They parked the vans outside the hotel and got out to converse with the lady who was waiting for them. She was young, most likely a worker. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled,  
"I'm Lily Lowell, I'm the manager of the hotel as the owner, Vladimir Masters, couldn't come to greet you."

Zak stepped forward,  
"I'm Zak Baggins, leader of the ghost hunting team from _Ghost Adventures, _this is Nick and Aaron."

After his introduction was done, Bond stepped forward and shook Lily's hand,  
"I'm Bond, temporary leader of _Soul Finders_ as our leader Danny is out on leave and couldn't make it. This is Gear, Charlie, Nancy and Kevin."  
"Gear," Lily asked. Gear shrugged,  
"Gwyn, but I go by Gear since I'm the tech manager."  
Lily nodded and then started their tour of the town.

"Well, as I am sure you saw, the fence goes around the whole town to keep out unwanted guests on the weekends. See, we close the hotel on the weekends, so no one will be here, and we lock the gates to keep people from coming in at night getting hurt. Luckily for you, your investigations fall on the weekend, so you will have the whole town to yourselves."  
"That's a pleasant thought," Zak said.

Lily chuckled,  
"Anyway, I am sure you know about the Great Fire. It was mysteriously started and it killed everyone in the whole town expect one Daniel Fenton. He was the sole survivor. Anyway, let's begin the tour."  
Lily led them all to the factory-like building.

"This used to be Axion Labs, owned by Vladimir Masters, but it was destroyed. People have reported hearing a dog bark at them, and we don't allow any animals on the grounds, people have seen shadows, seen glowing substances that seems to disappear, people have been bitten by unseen forces, clawed, and some reported seeing a green dog. However, those reports difference- some saying it was large and some saying it was small like a puppy." she pointed to a thick line in the ground that looked like fence remains, "anyone who passes that line, where there used to a be a fence, has had bad accidents. All the biting and clawing happens when someone passes that line."  
Zak nodded,

"Ghost dogs? Has there ever been dogs in this area, before the fire?"  
"We don't know. Records of Amity Park before the Fire have been destroyed, and the few that remain are very hard to get to."  
"Almost like they were hiding something," Bond muttered.

Charlie looked at the factory and swore he saw a green blur run by. He shook his head, _it's probably nothing. _He grabbed his phone and texted Danny.

**Danny:**

I sighed, it was hard to try and attempt to explain. I couldn't reveal my secrets, so I managed convincing them that it was part of being psychic. I felt my phone vibrate,  
'_From: Charlie,_

_Hey Danny, we really need your help. I saw this weird green dog thing. I'm sorry since you're doing a family thing or whatever, but I think we could use your help and your psychic-ness.'_

I rolled my eyes at 'psychi-ness', but _green dog…_I thought he was locked up, but he probably got loose. What if other ghosts got loose though? They wouldn't be prepared for that. I grabbed my jacket and helped Ivory clean up- getting the marker marks off of her. I headed out to my car (1997 black Chevy Impala).

As I opened the door for Ivory to get in I stopped. There was a booster seat there. I mean, I knew I would need one, but who could have- I saw a note on it, '_thought you might need this ~CW'_

I smirked and then helped Ivory into the car. I buckled her up correctly, thankful for all those times Jazz made me babysit the neighbors' kids. I mean, at least I wasn't _totally_ lost at what to do.

I started to drive away.

"_Daddy," _Ivory whined, "hungry…"

I sighed, _this will be a long ride._

**Third Person:**

Lily led them to their last stop. It was the building labeled _FentonWorks._

"Again, we don't know much since records were destroyed, but we know that the sole survivor, Daniel Fenton, used to live here. Oddly enough, it's the only building that isn't damaged. People have heard whispers, seen green substances, and heard screams of shouting. You all are welcome to go into this building; everything is still as it was. We never changed anything. You are welcome to go inside this building and when going to the ruins, please be careful."  
"Do you think this place is haunted," Charlie asked. Lily shrugged,

"Well, yeah, I mean, the Great Fire is a bad way to go."  
"It was haunted before then."  
The team turned around.

"Danny!"


	17. Amity Park Horror

**Author Note: Sorry, I am still mourning over my laptop crashing. I had not only the last chapter but this one done too and that really bugs me. I don't have good memory and my first is better than the newer one and I am babbling- sorry.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading it this long. I am trying to get it done before Friday- and no that won't mean it will rushed, it just means chapters will be a lot longer and I will be working insanely much. I want to get it done by Friday or at least update the last chapter by Friday. I am visiting my boyfriend on Friday for his birthday so I will be gone almost all day :)**

**I have really bad memory….so, thank you:**

**_tardis-blue-jay: _**First of all, I take it Tardis blue was already taken ;) sorry, love that name, but thank you for reminding me that they already called Danny. I couldn't remember where I was in the story- in other words, I forgot what happened last chapter. I mean, usually I look back to the chapter I wrote last before I make the next one but my laptop crashed and I forgot what happened. I have terrible memory. I am so sorry about that.

**_Dainaga1: _**Planeo continuar y me alegro de que le dio a la historia una oportunidad

**~CWA**

**(P.S. Thank you for reviewing! I do read them, I just lose track of them, and that's why I don't reply back often. Still, thank you! And thank you for not being mad at me babbling!)**

**Chapter 16: Amity Park Horror**

**Third Person:**

Zak Baggins looked at Danny- the one who he heard was the 'leader' and psychic of Soul Finders. He had long-ish black hair that was a bit shaggy, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He wore black pants, a dressy green shirt tucked in, and a black fancy jacket. He looked a bit _dressy_ for a ghost investigation. Zak glanced at the other members of Soul Finders- each one seemed to have their own style. Gear had long purple hair for cryin' out loud! She wore gray skinny jeans and a yellow off-shoulder shirt. She had some odd techy braclet that covered her whole forearm from wrist to elbow, and a loosely hung belt around her waist that also looked techy. Nancy looked a bit hippy- long dark brown skirt with a lighter brown shirt. Charlie and Kevin seemed to be a bit normally dressed- jeans, regular t-shirts (though Charlie's had writing on it that said 'soul finders' in dripping yellow letters). Bond seemed to dress like Zak- a bit on the darker side.

Danny went over to Lily Lowell and shook her hand,  
"Danny Lane, but I was born Danny _Fenton."  
_Her eyes widened,  
"You—you're the sole survivor?"  
Danny nodded. Zak and his team had wide eyes, but everyone else (minus Bond) had their jaws dropped. Danny nodded. Lily looked around and stuttered, trying to continue with her speech,  
"Well….w—you have the whole town and hotel t—to yourselves tonight and tomorrow night. Sh—Shannon is in the hotel and is the last worker. She'll show you to your rooms and after that, she—she'll leave and lock the gates behind her. Don't worry about food and drinks since you're welcome t—to help yourselves."  
Lily quickly left, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Gear was the first of the Soul Finders to be shaken from her shock. She came up and hit him the arm, _hard.  
"_You never told me?!"  
Danny winced and then shrugged,

"You never asked."  
Gear scowled, she couldn't hurt him- after all, he was her best friend. Charlie and Kevin started laughing,

"Dude," Charlie said, "That's so awesome!"

Zak sighed,  
"Guys," he said, "I think I would be the last one to say this, but can we focus here?"  
Danny shrugged,  
"Sorry," he then glared at Charlie, "_someone_ texted me making it sound like it was an absolute necessity that I got here."

Charlie chuckled nervously.

"DADDY!"

Before they could react, a little blur ran past them and tackled Danny. She was a two-year-old girl, who was very cute. She had long black hair in pigtails, bright blue eyes, pale skin, blue shorts, a white spaghetti shirt, and a red beanie. She was adorable. Zak raised an eyebrow at how much they looked alike- even for a father and daughter. Charlie looked thoughtful, _since when did Danny get laid and not tell us? _Kevin was laughing at Gear's face- which was one of pure fury. Even Bond looked shocked and taken back, his normal 'poker face' broken.

Gear skipped the shock and went straight to anger and betrayal. The cute little girl that was in Danny's arms jumped down and was soon speaking with Zak.

"What's your name," Zak asked as he got down a knee. She looked up cutely,  
"Ivory."

Nancy awed- she seemed not to be shocked, as she was just overwhelmed by the cutest. Though some part of her was sad, _that means the mother isn't too far behind._ Gear went straight up to Danny and repeatedly,

"_You never said you had a flippin' kid?! Why didn't you tell me?! Who the freak is her mother?!"_

Danny winced and rubbed his arm when she was done. She was still glaring at him with her arms crossed- she at least had her anger controlled so she didn't curse in front of a kid.  
"First of all, _ow._ Second of all, her mother died in child birth. Her name was Sam."

Gear's glare softened. She knew Danny- he would never sleep with some cheap chick. He must have been serious with her- and then she died. Gear sighed,

"Okay, but why haven't we heard of her? I mean, come on," Gear said, "we're your best friends!"

Danny flustered,

"I…Uhh…I didn't exactly know about her at first," Danny muttered, "she had been in foster care until they finally found the father- me."

Gear blinked- out of all the reasons she didn't think that it was that. Bond was a bit speechless and decided that Gear's rant had done enough talking. Charlie and Kevin had been shaken out of their stupor and just looked at the kid.

Danny coughed nervously,  
"So," he said turning to Zak, "You guys must be the Ghost Adventures? Zak, Nick, and Aaron, right?"

Zak shook hands with Danny,  
"Yeah, so why bring your kid on an investigation? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Danny shrugged,

"Didn't have time for a babysitter, I can always get her home fast. I can't leave because I don't trust this place. Besides, she is psychic too and can take care of herself."

Zak nodded, _a bit young for a psychic. Something just isn't right here._

In the end, Ivory ended up staying with them for the investigation. Of course, they were all against it, but Danny insisted that she would be fine.  
"She's two," Zak protested.

"She'll be fine!"  
Danny waved off Zak's concern, who was a bit frustrated. Nick and Aaron kept sharing a few glances. Gear and Charlie trusted Danny's judgment. Nancy was horrified. Bond didn't care and Kevin was not taking a side in the matter.

"What if it's demonic," Zak said.  
"Trust me," Danny said, his eyes briefly flashed green, "If anything was going to hurt her- I wouldn't let it. Now, don't we have an investigation to do?"

Danny, Gear, and Zak were investigating Axion Labs while Charlie, Kevin, and Aaron investigated FentonWorks. Nancy, Bond, and Nick went to investigate a spot the town hall. Danny instructed Ivory to stay with Charlie in FentonWorks. Though, they were surprised that he didn't want his daughter with him- Charlie understood since the guy practically grew up in that house and trusted it to be safe.

Danny looked around the remains of Axion Labs, _weird that it stayed in place….wait…_Maybe the fire didn't destroy Axion Labs? Maybe it was the mutt instead? Danny shook his head; he needed it clear for the investigation. He had to act like he usually did, otherwise it would raise suspicion, and who knew what would happen if they found out? What if they called the Guys in White? What if they found out Ivory had the same powers? What if Ivory got caught? He couldn't risk that. He couldn't risk anyone hurting her. He would give the rest of his 'half life' up for her if it meant she would be safe. He smiled sadly, _already thinking like a father._

Zak had the air mask on- so many investigations with too much dust took a toll on his respiratory system, making it so he wore the mask often on investigations. He looked at Danny briefly- _poor guy. He sees ghosts and he comes back to place where everyone he knew died and on the tenth anniversary too. _He glanced over at Gear.  
"This is the line," Gear said, "people who passed it have gotten bit, and clawed."

Zak nodded. Danny looked confused, _okay; Cujo wouldn't have done that….but…_What if the ghosts of the other guard dogs did? What if those other guard dogs became a spirit, not an actual ghost (a Ghost Zone ghost) like Cujo did? It would explain a few things. Danny knew Cujo wouldn't bite people or claw them. If he did, he most likely would be seen since he doesn't seem to bother with invisibility much.

Gear and Zak shared a look and stepped over the line. Danny followed them,

"I don't see any ghosts," he stated, "wait," he shivered, "never mind. There is defiantly something here."  
Zak's EMF detector started to go off.

Nancy, Bond, and Nick looked around town hall. People reported seeing orbs, hearing voices, seeing apparitions, and a few people reported that they saw a 'Dracula-like' figure flying around.

Nancy looked around nervously as their EMF's started to go off.  
"Is there anyone here with us," Nick stated.

The EMF spiked again.

"What is your name," Nick continued.

The EMF spiked, but no voices. Bond got out the spirit box,

"This may be easier," Bond said, "Did you die in the Great Fire?"

Laughter cut through the static.

Charlie, Kevin, Aaron and Ivory walked around FentonWorks. Charlie looked over at Ivory- something about her seemed _off._ The same way Danny felt _off._ He shook his head; he was still surprised that Danny had a kid. He was even more surprised that Danny didn't know about it. Charlie thought Danny the type of guy that would sleep only with the one he loves, and if they had a kid- that he would do anything for her/him. He seemed to give off this _protective aura._ Though, if he did love that Sam chick, then it explained why he never hit on the college girls.

Kevin kept glancing at Ivory. She didn't seem to understand things around her- which was normal since she was a kid. But if she was psychic, maybe she could help them? He shook his head, _no,_ Danny would have his head if he let Ivory be in danger. Danny was, after all, a protective father. It was a bit odd though. Something about Danny's story didn't set well. If Danny just found out he had a daughter, why are they so _connected? _Usually it takes a while for a father to bond like that to their kid, especially if they just met. _Then again, is there anything normal about Danny?_

Aaron started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He just met that Danny dude, and his kid, but Danny's team didn't know Danny had a kid. Aaron could cut the tension with a knife; it was so thick in the air. Not only that, but he did have a kid too. He would never let his kid on an investigation, but Danny seemed too _casual_ about. Danny, though they just met, didn't seem like a careless father- especially the tone of his voice when he told Zak that his daughter would be safe _no matter what._ Aaron also felt a bit uncomfortable since the kid- someone else's kid- was with him. It made him feel responsible for someone else's kid in a place where there is paranormal activity- and maybe even demonic activity.

Ivory gasped just as their EMF detectors went off,  
"Mommy."


	18. Amity Ghosts

**Author Note: anyway, I don't if you all noticed- changed the cover, is it okay? Like does it look okay? It's Danny and 'Ivory.' **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 17- Amity Ghosts:**

**Third Person:**

The blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth and he prayed the others didn't realize it. He knew it was most likely Cujo- after all, the sightings and reports matched up well. A second wisp escaped, _more than one ghost._

Danny shook his head- it shouldn't surprise him. Though- his eyes widened….maybe the Fenton Ghost Portal…was opened. If that was the case then Ivory was in trouble. He looked over at Zak and Gear.  
"I'm going to go check the other side of the building," he whispered to Gear, who nodded.

Danny turned and walked around the large building. As soon as he was far enough away, he turned his camera off and transformed into Danny _Phantom. _He hoped that none of the others' saw him, but if they did they wouldn't know it was him- luckily.

He quickly flew to FentonWorks, invisible. He didn't need to be spotted as he entered the place.

Charlie looked over at Ivory- who had big, wide innocent eyes. He winced; _this is going to be hard._ What if Danny found out? What was the ghost of the girl he banged here? He winced again. The poor child was probably confused too.

Aaron had wide eyes, that was a plot twist right there. He didn't expect that. Out of everything he has done- he would never have expected the ghost of a psychic's girlfriend- or whatever she was. He didn't know Danny that well- for all he knew, the ghost could be of a hooker. If that was a case, then that poor kid. Then again, Danny didn't seem like the type to do something like that. He had this _aura _that practically screamed _protection. _

Ivory looked at the woman she knew was her mother. She just could feel it- she was two, and didn't understand anything, but she knew that the woman was her mother. Her mother had shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes.

Ivory reached out her arms. Kevin looked concerned, not sure how the woman would be there if she died in childbirth. Better yet, what was keeping the woman there? He shook his head. It was best never to ask that to someone who's loved one died.

'The woman' knelt down and whispered,  
"_I'll see you again. I love you."_

Ivory nearly cried as her mother disappeared. Their EMF's stopped going off.

"Mama gone," Ivory whispered.

Kevin patted Ivory on the back,  
"It's okay, sweetie."  
"And this is why you never bring kids," Aaron muttered.

Nancy turned,  
"Did you see that?"  
"What did you see," Nick asked.

"A shadow…it passed by from there," she pointed to the office of town hall, "to here."

"Is there anyone here with us," Bond asked as he took out the spirit box.

"_Yes,"_ a scratching voice came through the static.

"How many of you are there," Bond asked.  
"_Many."_

Nancy shivered. Nick decided to take over the questions,  
"Who are you?"  
"_Many….names…"_

"Is there anything evil here?"  
"…._Old evil…"_

Nick shivered. Old evil could have meant anything. It could have meant that there was something evil there that has been there a long time. It could have meant that was ever there used to be evil, then again that never really has happened before.

"What is the evil," Bond asked boldly.  
"_…Masters…"_

Nick and the others looked a bit confused. What could Masters have meant?

Danny checked the portal in the basement of FentonWorks first. He didn't see the team, they must have been in another part of the house. He sighed in relief seeing that the metal doors were securely closed.  
"_Hello Danny."_

Danny turned around and nearly fainted.  
"S—Sam?"  
She smirked,  
_"Dang right."_

Danny fell to his knees seeing his Sam…_his _Sam…Everything he never said to her…Sam looked at him sadly and it was then that he noticed she looked different. She looked older- like she aged like he did. Her hair was slightly longer. She had grown- being almost as tall as him and gaining _curves._ He looked at her sadly….she wore a white dress and seemed to have this aura of calm around her. Her voice seemed so _mellow._ It was a bit different than what she sounded like the last time he heard her.  
"Sam," he whispered.

Sam knelt down and hugged him tightly,  
_"Danny…I missed you so much…"_  
He hugged her back, even tighter. He kissed her forehead,

"I missed you too…I love you…"

He ignored the pain in his chest when he said that. Sam looked at him and he saw her tears.  
_"I love you too, Danny…I…I saw Ivory…she…she called me Mommy…"  
_ Danny looked at Sam shocked. There was no way Ivory knew that Sam was her mom- legally on the birth certificate and…and by blood. No one knew what the other thing Clockwork told him…that Vlad messed up the cloning…that Vlad got Sam's hair too…that Sam really was Ivory's mother…

Sam looked at him sadly, crying, but she was smiling.  
_"It was the happiest thing to ever hear…"_

Danny looked at her shocked,  
"Sam….Sam…you…you're dead though…a ghost…"

"_I'm not a ghost Danny."  
_She stood up and Danny watched in awe as the white glow became more visible. She wasn't a ghost…she was an _angel. _She smiled,  
"_Danny…I came back because I wanted to hear and see my daughter…tell her about me, okay?"_

Danny nodded numbly. Sam continued,  
"_Danny…before I go…there is something you need to know…"_

"Sam…What is it," Danny asked.  
"_Danny…you need to move on…"_

Danny looked at the ground shamefully. Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder,

"_Danny…you're friends are doing a great job helping you heal…but you can't heal unless you tell them…they are your family now, Danny…and you—you need to find someone who loves you, Danny. Please…don't mourn any more over me…I am in a good place, Danny. It's nice and….help Ivory grow up…and teach her to kick butt!"_

Danny couldn't help but chuckle, _that's my Sam._

_"It's time for me to go, Danny…I love you…and tell Ivory I love her too."  
_Danny has seen many ghosts move onto to the afterlife- some becoming angels and some not, but to see Sam…_his _Sam…as an angel and going back…it was something spectacular….to see the white light all around her as she lifted up…and disappeared once again…this time it was for good.

Danny finally was able to gain his posture and fly back to Axion Labs, but what he found wasn't what he was expecting.

Zak and Gear looked all over Axion Labs, but they weren't able to find Danny.  
"Did he leave," Zak asked, but Gear shook her head,  
"Nah, Double D ain't the type to just leave. He never leaves in the middle of an investigation."

Zak sighed and then they both jumped and cursed as the sound of maliciously barking reached their eyes.  
"Did you see that," Gear asked.

"What?"  
"A big flippin' green dog just ran by the window. It's dark but there is not freaking way that was a bird!"  
Zak narrowed his eyes and grabbed the walkie-talkie,  
"Hey guys," he said, contacting Nick and Aaron, "We just saw a giant demonic dog by the window and need a bit of help here. Danny's gone missing too."  
"_On our way,"_ they both said.

Gear and Zak didn't have to wait long for Nick, Aaron, Nancy, Bond, Charlie, Kevin, and even Ivory to get there.  
"Dude, why did you bring the kid," Zak said a bit angry.  
"What was I supposed to do," Aaron shrugged and argued, "leave the kid all by herself in the middle of a haunted town in the middle of the night?"

Zak scowled. Aaron kept shrugged, what was he supposed to do? A loud growl made them jump. Ivory hid behind Nancy's skirt as Nancy protectively put a hand out around her.

They were all on guard as the EMF detectors went off. Suddenly, a creature jumped in front of them. Nancy barely held back a scream. All of their eyes were wide with fright and amazement. The creature was a dog- sort of. It was large, being even bigger than a horse (luckily, there were in a large area of the building). Its eyes were pure red and it had large canine teeth that looked almost like large fangs and a huge mouth- as it drooled around the floor. The oddest thing was that it was pure green- a vivid bright green- and it wore a black spiked color around its neck.

Zak and Bond both took the lead, slowly stepping in front of their teams, ushering them behind them. Their cameras were rolling though- or at least, the others had their cameras on and rolling.

Zak was cursing in his head- but he couldn't curse out loud, not with a two-year-old there. He was terrified, all of them were, but he needed to do what had to be done. He started to speak, but someone beat him to it.  
"DOGGY!"

_Shit,_ Zak thought as Ivory ran forward. They tried to stop her, but she was quick. She ran straight towards the large beast with a grin and her arms stretched out.

"No," Zak almost screamed as he tried to grab the girl to stop her, but she dodged him.

They all watched in horror as she went to pet the 'doggy.' Nancy almost fainted as the dog looked like it was about to eat Ivory- but they all had dropped jaws as the jaws of the east never chomped down- in fact…it was licking her. Ivory's giggles filled the air.  
"Don't judge a book by its cover," Gear muttered.

"CUJO!"  
They all turned to see Danny. He seemed a it sad- his eyes looked more tired and worn.

"You're alive," Gear and the other said happily. He looked at them confused,  
"More or less, but yeah…I just go lost…"

"Dude," Zak said, tossing his arms in the air, "there's a freaking beast near your daughter and you're not worried!"

"No," Danny scowled. He turned to the monster,  
"Cujo, down!"  
The beast looked sad as it backed away- they were all shocked that the beast listened.  
"Cujo," Zak muttered.  
"His name," Danny answered.

Then the dog barked and jumped onto Danny. Nancy screamed, but they were all shocked yet again as the beast didn't hurt Danny- just lick him.

"Get off," Danny screeched pushing the mutt off.

The beast was panting happily and then Nancy squealed as a glow surrounded the beast and it _changed._ It went from a _monster_ to a cute, green, happy puppy. It yipped at Danny and jumped in his arms.

"Daddy," Ivory said, "Keep?"

Danny sighed,  
"Fine. We can keep the dog."

Zak looked at Danny in disbelief,  
"You—what?"

Danny chuckled as Cujo jumped down and played with Ivory,  
"Let's just say that this is the most normal my life has ever been."

Charlie patted Danny on the back,  
"I'm so sorry dude."  
Frankly, they may have been acting calm- but they were still freaked out on the inside. Not only had that, but the shock of seeing their first, fully formed ghost worn off. Frankly, Bond was still glaring at Danny. He was too calm- even if he was psychic. He just…all those suspicions of Danny were coming back to him and something didn't settle right. Danny even said that he was 'more or less' alive…_what did that mean…_

A look around the room showed Bond that he wasn't the only one that was suspicious.

"Does this mean that the investigation is over," Charlie asked, but shrank away as they glared at him.

Eventually, Cujo (under Danny's orders) was invisible and followed Ivory as protection as the teams went back to their investigations. Charlie, Kevin, Aaron, and Ivory were back at FentonWorks; Nancy, Bond and Nick were back at town hall; Danny, Gear and Zak moved on to investigate another area.

Nancy looked around and covered the spirit box so her question could be heard,  
"Who is here with us?"  
"_Me."  
_Bond felt a sense of unease- that something else was there with them and it wasn't friendly.

"_And you're breaking the rules."_

They realized that the voice, though still coming from the box, was still coming from behind them. They turned and screamed.

Charlie, Kevin, Aaron and Ivory walked around FentonWorks.

"Dude," Charlie joked as they reached the kitchen, "if they left everything as it was- then does that mean the food's still there?"

Kevin rolled his eyes as Charlie opened the fridge door.

"Uh," Charlie said, "why is it duct-taped?"

Kevin and Aaron raised their eyebrows as they walked over carefully. They looked their cameras so they were able to see (it was lock-down after all), to find that one of the drawers in the fridge was duct-taped.

Kevin sighed,

"Leave it alone."  
Then the drawer started to move and jiggled. They all jumped slightly and Charlie slowly started to undo the tape and open the drawer.

"VIVA REVOLUTION!"  
"AHHH!"  
***

Danny, Gear and Zak wondered around. Before they could conduct an investigation, their walkie-talkies went off.  
"_Hey, punks."_

Danny froze, recognizing the voice. Zak and Gear were confused, _was a ghost communicating through the walkie-talkies?_

_"If you want to see your punk friends alive, get over to the Town Hall."_

Danny scowled, _Walker._


	19. Captured by ghouls

**Author Note:**

**Well there goes my plan to have it done by Friday. I wanted to try and get it done because I knew I wouldn't be able to write very often on Friday. I woke up at 6:30 in the morning, uploaded the chapter since I got it done yesterday, and then had to leave the house and didn't get back until eight at night. Sorry about that, by the way, but then again I am kind of not sorry- it was worth it to see my boyfriend on his birthday :)**

**I swear I didn't plan to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I had no choice. If not a cliffhanger, then you guys would be left without the next update until tomorrow because I would have to write everything. I am so sorry.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 18- Captured by ghouls:**

**Third Person:**

Zak furrowed his brow.

"_Uh guys, was that you," _Charlie's voice said over the walkie-talkie, though in the background you could hear giggles and squeals.

"That's a no," Gear answered, "but I think we better listen to it."  
"_Gee, really? And here I thought we wouldn't take the threat a ghost threatening our friends' lives seriously."_

Gear glared at the walkie-talkie.

"_Uh…she's glaring isn't she?"  
"_Yeah," Danny answered through his still clenched teeth.

"_I'm dead when she sees me, aren't I?"_

Gear scowled,  
"_Gee, really,"_ she said mockingly, "and here I thought you were smart enough not to use sarcasm on me."

Danny was still focusing- try to think of anything he could do that could lead them out this alive, without exposing his secret. Then, Sam's words came back to him and he sighed, maybe it was time they knew…If they called the Guys In White, he could escape and just hide in the Ghost Zone with Ivory (although it wasn't favorable), but what if they didn't? What if they accepted him? Then he wouldn't have to hide anything, anymore.

He ran hand a through his hair as they all quickly ran to Town Hall in a hurry. Frankly, Danny just hoped that they got their soon.

When they did arrive at Town Hall, they waited outside for Charlie, Kevin, Aaron and Ivory. They didn't have to wait long as they trugged up. Danny covered his laugh with a cough, Gear laughed openly and Zak had a face that practically screamed 'what the hell.' Ivory was giggling, but the others had green hot dogs biting them, dangling from their limbs.

"You opened the fridge didn't you," Danny asked with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Charlie scowled.  
"VIVA REVLUTION! WE WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"  
"Why," Aaron groaned, "why are there mutant hot dogs in your fridge?"

Danny shrugged,  
"Ectoplasm and food don't mix and Mom wasn't a good cook."

All of them looked at him with a mix of confusion and disbelief.  
"Don't we have some people that need saving," Danny pointed out.

They all entered Town Hall as a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth- signaling that a ghost was near. He prayed that Cujo was nearby too- then again, if he ordered Cujo to guard Ivory then he didn't have to worry. Charlie was relieved that the hot dogs left them alone (due to Gear, who threatened to eat them).

"This is really weird," Zak muttered, and got nods as replies, "since when does a ghost kidnap the ghost hunters."  
"Welcome to Amity Park," Danny said sarcastically, "home to things that are weird even for the paranormal specialists."

Charlie chuckled. Zak raised an eyebrow,  
"Things like this happened before?"  
"Ever since I was fourteen," Danny answered honestly, "since that's when ghosts started showing up- but they were more powerful. Because I grew up with the knowledge of ghosts- my parents were ghost hunters- I thought of ghosts differently. However, my parents were different. See, they believed all ghosts were evil and they wanted to find a way to dissect a ghost."  
All the listeners flinched. Zak made a 'yuck' face,

"Ew…dude, how is that even possible? You're not even supposed to see ghosts, much less their insides."  
Danny shrugged, taking Sam's words to heart- which gave him the courage to be honest,  
"Ghosts here were seen, by everyone. I mean, they were that powerful, and they showed up when my parents made the portal."  
Everyone stopped walking.

"Your parents," Gear said, "Did…what exactly?"  
"They made a portal to what was referred to as The Ghost Zone when I fourteen- the portal to the dimension that most ghosts reside in…and it worked."

Zak shook his head,

"Then why hasn't anyone heard? I mean, that's the scientific discovery of the century!"  
"The government didn't want anyone to know," Danny said darkly, his hate for the Guys In White slipping into his tone.

His tone of hate must have shown since the others shut up about it as they continued walking. They looked in the office and every corner they could think of, but were still unable to find their teammates.  
"We checked everywhere- nothing is here," Zak said frustrated.  
"Wait," Danny said, "There is one place we never checked…there's a secret basement."  
"A secret basement," Charlie scoffed, "sounds something from a horror movie- a bad one."  
Danny shook his head,  
"We need the lights on though, I don't want anyone getting hurt."  
"This is a lockdown," Zak pointed out.  
"But their lives are in danger," Danny argued, "And I don't give a dang about some investigation if someone's life is in danger."  
Zak sighed in frustration as Danny pulled out a flashlight (the Town Hall was, after all, nearly in ruins, light switches wouldn't work, or be in tact). Danny turned it on as everyone else also got their flashlights out.

"Okay, seriously, though," Aaron asked, "What is the deal with a secret basement?"  
Danny flashed his light on the statue (though it wasn't really needed as his status as a half ghost he was able to see in the dark- they just didn't know that). He pressed turned the head of the statue revealing a button, he pressed it. As the bookshelves opened up he explained,  
"The past mayor, Vlad," he said the name with disgust, "Wasn't the most trustworthy person."  
"He's still alive though," Gear pointed out. Danny nodded,

"More or less, but he had a secret lab below Town Hall that no one knew about."  
"How do you know," Zak asked.  
"Because," Danny said taking a deep breath, "Vlad and I aren't exactly friends- I hate that old fruit loop, and the more you know about your enemy- the better off you are."  
Zak shuddered- he was getting the vibe that screamed 'conspiracy.' This was their best, and most terrifying, case. Danny led them down the secret staircase as Charlie asked questions,

"So, everyone could see the ghosts? What were the ghosts, shadows? Apparitions? What? Were they psychic too?"  
Danny sighed. Ivory sped up and tugged on Danny's shirt,

"Up," she asked.

Danny picked her up and held her with one hand as she held onto his neck and he held the flashlight with the other hand. Danny sighed and continued,

"No, no one was psychic but me and Vlad at the time. Though, my parents didn't know that, just like my father, who though Vlad was his best friend, didn't know that Vlad hated his guts. Anyway," Danny continued, "the ghosts weren't shadows. They were as clear as you and me- to everyone. Some looked human and some didn't- I mean, some had blue skin, green skin, red eyes, glowing eyes, etc.. They would escape through the portal my parents had built, though they didn't realize it. I tried to stop as many as I could though using my parents inventions, but I would just capture them and put them back in the portal."  
"Are you sure they weren't demons," Zak asked concerned.  
"They were close," Danny sighed, "some were close to being that evil," he shuddered thinking of Dan, "_But_ there were good ones too. My parents didn't know," Danny confessed, "that I was friends with some of the ghosts. Most of them didn't like me though."  
"That many ghost escaped," Zak said awed, "That you meant the demonic ones, the bad ones, and the good ones?"  
Danny chuckled,  
"Actually, the bad ones were usually the ones to escape. The good ones stay in the Zone because their happy there. It's because of the bad ones that people in the town were scared and became biased- thinking all ghosts were evil."  
"Then how did you meet good ones," Charlie asked.

"Well, my parents made the _Fenton Specter,_ a vehicle used to protect people if they needed to go into the Ghost Zone. They never used it- I did. I was fourteen when I went into the Ghost Zone with my two best friends," Danny said, "and I met a lot of ghosts. It really is incredible there."

Zak stopped for a second, but before any more could be said, they arrived in the 'basement.' Charlie's jaw dropped, the place reminded him of a mad scientist's lab. Danny sighed in relief that he didn't have to answer any more questions. He tried to be as truthful as he could be- mostly because of what Sam said. He didn't want to disappoint _his gothic angel. _They all shined their flashlights everywhere, and finally spotted their teammates.

Nancy, Bond, and Nick were all tied to the wall by a glowing green substance.

"Guys," Zak said relived to see them alive.

"Get out," Nancy warned, though her voice was shaking.

"Not without you guys," Danny swore.

"_Well, look who finally showed up, punk."_


	20. Revelation

**Chapter 19- Revelation:**

**Third Person:**

Danny tensed and turned around as the lights to the lab came on. He was surprised that the lights still worked- then again, it was a lab that was built to withstand anything. The team backed away slightly with Danny pushing them behind them and handing Ivory to Gear.

"Walker."  
Everyone had wide eyes and surprised looks. Zak narrowed his eyes- thinking the figure in front of them was a demonic force that was visible- like figures that everyone but them seemed to see. The figure in question was tall, had white- pure white- skin, bright glowing green eyes, and wore clothing. He wore a black hat with a white and a white suit.

The team seemed shocked to even move. Bond strained to get loose from his green bands that held him to wall. Charlie and Kevin were horrid and still. Nancy felt very faint from terror as she nearly passed out. Zak, though terrified, tried to stand his ground, but he cursed in his head. Aaron and Nick were cursing under their breath- ut didn't want to be overheard by the two-year-old.

"_Good to see you again, punk," _Walker said sarcastically._  
_Danny smirked, _yay for witty comebacks, _

_"Aww,_ did you miss me that much?"

Walker scowled,  
"_NO! I just couldn't wait for you to finally be in the cell you belong in, ghost boy."_

The others backed away slightly with wide eyes. Bond glared, _I knew something wasn't right about Danny._ Zak narrowed his eyes, _ghost?_ Danny winced and looked back at the others,

"Sorry," he whispered, "I'll explain. I promise…"

Danny looked at his friends in sorrow, and then looked at the ones bond to the wall,  
"I will get you out of there, I swear it…I will never let anything happen to _any_ of you."

Danny's eyes flashed green as he said those words, but they soon turned to their normal shade of blue. By now, all of them- besides Ivory, of course- were doubting that Danny was even human- that he was even _alive._

Danny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair,  
"Look," he said, "Walker, why don't you and your goons go back to the Zone, and leave _my friends and family_ alone…before I make you."

Walker laughed,

"_You don't stand a chance."_

Danny smirked,  
"Really? Care to recall, I escaped your prison, _and_ defeated you…when I was fourteen. I've only gotten stronger, Walker."

Walker smiled evilly and Nancy felt a shiver go down her spine. Gear cried out as Ivory was snatched out of her arms by a creature, a ghost, that was green and had a guard uniform. Though, instead of legs, it had a tail. She tried to fight him, but all her attacks went through. The guard reappeared beside Walker with Ivory in his grasp.  
"_Well, before you didn't have a little, defenseless daughter."  
_The room seemed to freeze. The ghost hunters could feel that something bad was about to happen. Walker seemed a bit unsure of himself as a growl was heard. Cujo, in his larger beast form, appeared behind Walker.  
"Down Cujo," Danny said in a monotone voice that made Zak feel…_scared. _Danny's hands were clenched into fists and his head was down with his eyes closed, "_He's mine."_

Danny looked up; his eyes were glowing bright neon green. They watched in horror and awe as two white rings traveled up and down his body. His raven hair turned stark white; his eyes were still that glowing green. His outfit changed into something like a black jumpsuit.

Walker smirked,  
"_So, the punk finally reveals himself."_

_"_Let her go, Walker," Danny demanded.

Walker narrowed his eyes,

"_No one tells me how to do my job, punk."_

Walker tightened his grip on Ivory, and grabbed her throat slightly. She thrashed as she tried to scream. Danny's eyes flashed red and his hair briefly went to flames. The ghost hunters gasped in horror, mostly to see the nice guy they knew- their friend- acting and looking that way.

"Maybe it's possession," Nancy whispered, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Danny glared at Walker, who even looked a bit taken back. He growled slightly,

"_Let her go…now…."_

The ghost hunters were surprised to notice his voice had a slight echo to it. Danny, if he was even Danny, growled again as Walker let go of Ivory. Green flames (ectolast) gathered at his hands and he threw it at Walker. At the last second, the ectoblast spread out, and knocked Walker off his feet. His goons were knocked out by the second one tossed at them. Danny was still angry though, and they should consider themselves lucky since it could be worse.]

Walker growled and looked like he was about to attack until he looked at Danny. Danny's eyes were glaring, and were still red, a dangerous combination. His hair had flickered out- putting the white locks back into the normal shaggy hair look they were used to.

"Walker," Danny growled out, "Leave….Now…."  
"_What gives you the authority,"_ Walker snidely replied.  
"I'm not asking as Daniel Fenton," Danny said as he started to stand straighter, "or as Danny Lane…I'm asking as _Phantom- defeator of Pariah Dark, friend to Clockwork,_" Walker's eyes widened as Danny continued, "_and King of the Ghost Zone…King of the Dead."_

Danny stood straight, with is shoulders back, giving him a perfect form. He looked scary…but the ghost hunters were just in awe…and in horror…more than they have ever been in their lives. Walker's eyes widened,  
"_and….and just what does that mean, punk."_

_"_I have authority over you Walker…and you don't want to make me angry," Danny said, glaring. Walker looked unsure and then waved him off,  
"_You aren't worth it."_

Then…he and his goons disappeared as they walked through the wall of the lab. Cujo growled at them as they passed.

"Daddy," Ivory called out.

Danny shook his head, his eyes turned back into the bright neon green. Ivory talked him down and he hugged her tightly,  
"I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered as the two rings transformed him into his human half.

Everyone was still in a state of shock- jaws were dropped, eyes were wide. Kevin had fainted. Bond lost his cool. Gear was the first to gain her senses,

"Okay," Gear said a bit mad, "Danny _Fenton, Lane, _or _whatever,_ you said you would explain and you better- now."  
"This will be one heck of an episode," Aaron said, holding his camera. Danny smiled as he set down Ivory- who settled with just holding onto his leg.

"Speaking of that," Danny said as he walked over, "I can't let you guys air it- the Guys in White and all, so…"

He held up his hand with the green fire from before, this time at each of his five finger tips, and he shot them at the cameras. The cameras smoked and sizzled as they dropped them just in time for the cameras to explode slightly.

"Now, about explaining," Danny said sheepishly.


	21. Epilogue

**Author note:**

**I am evil and I am sorry. I am evil and I am sorry. I hope if I say that enough that you will forgive me since I don't explain who ****_she_**** is. I left that to your imagination :)**

**~CWA**

**Epilogue:**

**Danny:**

I smiled and clapped with everyone else as Bond and Gear kissed. It was a wonderful wedding after all. I was shocked to see that Gear even wore a white dress- though I was even more shocked that Bond chose me as his best man. I smiled and looked down at my wonderful daughter, who was now three years old. She wore a white dress too- as the flower girl.

I couldn't even begin to describe how happy I was that my friends accepted me. At first, they found it weird, but they got used to having their best friend being a half ghost. Of course, I did have to wipe the _ghost Adventure's crew's _minds. In other words, I had to possess them and make them forget all about Amity Park. I didn't have a choice- they wanted to show evidence of ghosts, real ghosts, to the whole world. They didn't understand that it would bring the attention of the Guys In White. I couldn't have them hurt Ivory. I wouldn't let them.

It took a lot to convince my friends that I was a halfa though. I had to explain _everything_- the accident, my family _Vlad._ I didn't plan on spilling that much- but I had no choice since Charlie had _a lot _of questions.

I whistled with the rest of the crowd as Gear and Bond waved goodbye and got into the carriage. I don't know if I would ever get married like they did, or even date. I glanced back at the crowd at _her,_ _though I do have someone in mind._


End file.
